Dominance and submission
by avatar88th
Summary: After Aang forgets to write to Katara, she thinks it's high time to induce an appropriate punishment for the Avatar, but with a full moon beckoning, her wildest and kinkest desires embolden and come to life, and the Avatar has no choice but to come along for the ride! Warnings: sub/dom, light to heavy BDSM and fetish's as chapter's progress ;)
1. I'm In Charge

Her eyes were still closed, the waking world just starting to fill her senses but she already knew that the man who she had hoped would be lying beside her was nowhere in sight. She turned on her side taking in the vacant yet cosy and warm like interior that the small house had to offer, in the three years that had transpired since the end of the war the Gaang had all but been spread thin during the course of events and meeting that called them all to elongate their distances from each other, and though Aang and Katara spent most of their time together Toph was now resigning in her metalbending academy training the vast number of students that were now pouring through the doors. Sokka had gone to live with Suki and although their call to action regarding peace keeping among the settlements would often make their paths cross with the couple, more times than not they were confined to the schedule set to Aang by the various political bodies of the earth kingdom.

"Aangs to return home today" she mused, as if on cue with those words the Waterbenders longing for them to be together was made ever more apparent by her mind's eye wandering off to places of an inappropriate nature that involved her naughty Avatar being punished for not writing back to her letters during his time of absence away from her. And that was exactly what she was going to do. As her plan in her head came to life she walked through the elaborately decorated bathroom that seemed a far cry from the unadorned interior that the rest of the house sported, letting her hair out of its bun as she did, the cascade of chocolate brown curls fell delicately down her back like a silk curtain abiding by its perfect frame from which it sat. After bathing herself she made her way down the cosy houses stairs to fix herself up some breakfast before heading out to the town to find the shop she was looking for.

Sokka's eyes were locked on his opponent; her gaze fixed for victory, she sprang forward fans spread wide striking with a volley of fast and intricate sweeps and swings trying to knock him off his balance. Swinging her right fan forward she tried to sweep his feet from under him but he was too quick for her and immediately spun around to counter her attack with one of his own that connected knocking her to the ground with an 'unff'.

"I'm just too good at this" he grinned at her as she pulled herself off the ground and dusted away the remnants of dirt from her clothes.

"Yeah just remember who it was that thought you how to be so good at 'it' master brain" she shot back whilst rolling her eyes towards the sky.

"Hey you know how it go's, sometimes the student surpasses their master, it's tragic I know but all so true my dear" he pressed, his eyes now meeting her irritated ones.

"Besides it's not like you meant for me to win, just call it water tribe luck" he beamed, her face now dawning a look of half heated silliness towards her boyfriends failed attempt at hilarity.

"I guess you can call it that for now, just don't get to carried away with that ego of yours, I'd hate to see you squirm the day I actually take out little spars seriously" she mocked back whilst walking towards him, crooking her head back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nudged her noise against his own before sharing a kiss of a job well done for his labours. Breaking away he looked upon her with half lidded eyes before taking his gaze of her and standing to attention.

"Right I suppose we'd better get going, don't want to keep those two love birds waiting"

"Or be late for our own anniversary!" Suki modishly interjected.

And it was indeed Sokka and Suki's anniversary and to celebrate Aang and Katara decided to invite the two down to Ba-Sing-Se to bring them out for dinner and share in the beauty that the upper ring had to offer one during the night, the gesture was greatly appreciated by them both. After packing everything they needed for their stay they made their way to the shore of Long bay where the ship ferrying people across of the earth kingdoms capital was docked. The trip was to take about a week.

Back in the Earth Kingdom Katara was busy making her way through the bustling streets of the upper ring in search of the shop holding the item of particular interest that she was going to surprise her plus one with. As she made her way through the streets and crowds, the people within them on their way to their own destinations with their own things to undertake and do. Whilst all around her the sights sounds of the city and its people filled her senses. The diverse shades of green and gold that they wore signifying their nation that was moving all around her, she felt a sense of engagement to Ba-Sing-Se and the inhabitants within its walls, for once perhaps feeling a sense of belonging and being part of a busy and thriving place, it was a feeling that in the years to come would be one both of them would enjoy together.

Upon reaching her destination the shop now stood in front of her, its widows disclosing the contents that lay within. As she made her way towards the shop front she couldn't help the unnerved perception of herself standing at such a shop, though the contents of this particular edifice were ones that might have been seen as taboo in the eyes of many of the citizens of the earth kingdom she couldn't help shake the feeling of unease if someone she knew was to spot her. The young waterbender peered in through the windows of the shop her eyes where immediately drawn to the various items that lay within. Taking a small breath in she couldn't help the smile that was now playing on her features and with a last look around she made her way through the doors of the establishment to find what she was looking for.

It had been a long day and although the idea of returning home to his girlfriend was one that brought the widest of smiles to his face. Aang wasn't out of the clear just yet as the meetings that he had previously been involved with for the past 3 weeks where indeed coming to an end the political bodies of the council still wanted the avatar to attend further meeting in the near future to nail down their final plan for the remaining colonies that were dotted throughout the earth kingdom.

As he departed from the building the sun was just starting to set over the upper ring of Ba-Sing-Se, its dinning light casting a orange hue over the gold plated roof tiles of the surrounding building that created a picturesque sparkle making their exterior have a magical look about them. Aang now found himself walking along the towns centre, he looked out taking in the serenity of his surrounding, making his way over one of the many elaborately decorated bridges of the upper ring's town centre as he did so. He burned to be home and hold Katara in his arms again, his absence away from her making his longing for the waterbender ever more apparent to him by the sudden hotness now resonating within his pants as most of his thoughts consisted of her being naked and waiting.

After arriving at the cosy home he pushed through the front door making his way inside, but to his surprise he was greeted by only a quiescent house. He called out to her hoping for an answer but none came. He made his way into the kitchen that also seemed void of any life; Aang now wondered if there was indeed even anyone home at this point, had Katara gone out for the day? Or was she to return home later that night, and although he was aware they had planned to take Sokka and Suki out for their anniversary that wasn't until another couple of days leaving plenty of time for him and Katara to get reacquainted, after all she wasn't one to just disappear for no apparent reason. Though for the life of him he couldn't shake that something was waiting in the form of a less than amused Katara due to his reluctance of keeping contact with her. Though this was not entirely his fault due to the broadness of the day to day tasks that were thrown on him, Katara none the less was going to have something to say to him.

"At last he returns, I still am waiting for that reply back you know" she levelled though what Aang recognized to his disbelief was quite an alluring and lustful tone in her voice.

*you know I am still waiting on that letter back" she retorted, but although she wanted to tell him off and make him say sorry, an idea was coming to life in the back of her mind.

"I know I'm really sorry for not keeping in touch Katara, it's just things have been so busy with the diplomats trying to usher in laws for the capital I just lost track of time"

Her posture loosened at hearing his plea and her features softened somewhat. At seeing this he knew it was safe to approach her. He took her into his arm and they embraced before sharing a kiss. When they parted she noticed a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yano, if you want we can go upstairs and I can make it up to you" he gestured his unspoken request with a rising of his eyebrows. Her contented sigh tells him that she is indeed wanting to go to their private place and unload on him in other ways as well, after all it had been weeks since the two of them had been alone together.

"Follow me" she murmured into his ear whilst standing on her tippy toes. They both make their way to the bed room. As soon as the door is closed they clash into each other in a flurry of hot kisses and hands that seemed couldn't find enough of each other's bodies, their teeth and tongues grinding off one another's in desperate bid to gain access to their mouths. A soft moan escaped her lips as she lifted away his outer sash and belt. His hands too needing and greedy, discarding of clothes that were only getting in the way of their endeavours, her tunic is hung above her head now, reviling mocha skin and beautiful curves along with her perfect breasts but is quick to be discarded along with the rest of the clothes that now lay in a heaped pile on the ground around them. They close the gap between them yet again with their lips meeting and tongues dancing together, his hands move to the small of her back pulling her closer to him and she lets out a moan whilst leaving a trail of wet kisses along his jaw line down to his neck. She pulls away from him and a look of confusion plasters his face.

"Tonight I'm in charge, you'll do exactly as I say and follow my every word" she affirms, her eyes low and assertive.

He licks his lips in anticipation "yes master Katara" his voice low and husky.

"On the bed!" she asserts while eyeing up the Avatar as he climbs into the bedding and awaits her further instruction.

Katara climbs into the bed, her legs resting either side of his still clothed hips. She starts to slowly grind against him, with each grind electing a groan from him, at this stage if he thought his paints couldn't get any tighter he was wrong, the bulge there now nearly becoming painful. He reached out to pull her in close to him but is stopped in his tracks.

"No touching and you do exactly as I say"

"Katara pleas" he wordlessly mouthed to her the need in his eyes growing with every passing second.

"I'm sorry you're going to have to do better than that if you want me" reaching behind her to slowly stroke his member.

He goes to reach out for her breast but she quickly stops her actions.

"ah ahh, if you stop obeying the rules I stop" she says surly as she reaches out and pushes his chest back down into the bed with her hand.

"You are wicked" he breathed back and closed his eyes letting out a moan. He knew that he was going to have to play by the rules for this to work and any fleeting idea in the back if his mind to do otherwise was speedily met by the reality of the situation he was in. She too knew that normally it would have been the other way around, with him calling the shots but this time she had him exactly where she wanted him and in the depths of her mind she was planning to keep it this way for the foreseeable future.

She continued her slow torture for another while before bending down and trailing wet kisses along his abdomen stopping just above the waist band of his trousers, batting her eyes at him as she placed one final kiss there.

"Put your hands above your head" the avatar did as instructed and she crawled down his body and began to remove pants along with his underwear, as the final piece of his garments came off it freed his erection, popping out as his paints were slid down completely and tossed to the side.

She slowly started to make her way back up his legs placing a few fleeting kisses along his left leg as she did so, driving him crazy with need and overwhelming desire to flip them over and have him take her here and now. Yet the waterbender played her advantage further, their little game not coming to an end for any reason what so ever. She bent down relishing the look of needing in his eyes, before placing a tender kiss on the top of his throbbing member, her curtain of chocolate brown locks encapsulating her actions from his view. His mind all but about blank when she took the tip into her mouth and started sucking, he let out a desperate moan, bucking his hips as of wordlessly begging go to take him fully, his need yet again trying to override his thought process of playing by the rules and reaching out to pull her closer to him. At seeing his reaction she slowly ran her tongue out whilst lowering her mouth to fully take his member, electing further moans from the Avatar beneath her. She continued on with her actions, bopping her mouth up and down his erection at different speeds with her tongue massaging the back of his shaft as she did so. Aang balled his hands into fists in the sheets, his breathing coming in short and quick gasps of pleasure and after she was thoroughly sure that he was on the brink of exploding she pulled her head back to gaze down on his panting features, a smirk etched across her beautiful features.

"Now it's your turn, up on your knees" she commanded, her tongue darting across her lips as she brought her hands up to caress her supple breasts. The avatar did as asked – or rather told. They rolled over with Katara now on her back and Aang in between her legs.

"Start with my boobs and make your way down, if you do a good job I'll let you come inside and release all that pepped up energy of yours"

He nodded at her request, a grin of his own forming as his head went down to right breast. He took her nipple into his mouth sucking and flicking his tongue out teasing the soft swell, Kataras back arched and as she moaned out in waves of pleasure at his actions. He moved down kissing her torso, the pale white of his skin a stark contrast to the deep mocha curves her body had to offer. His lips on at their final destination, he moved down to plant a gentle kiss on her already wet sex and in doing so caused a cry of pleasure to escape her lips, encouraged on by her reaction the avatar went further, brushing his tongue against her entrance, causing him to feel her reaction more than hear it as her legs instantly wrapped around his head taking his breath away. Her cries of pleasure echoing through the small space their bedroom had to offer. As time passed her moans only got louder and louder until finally her will broke, the waters of ecstasy flooded her mind and all she saw was white, her breathing jagged and uneven, hands that once gripped for purchase on the back of his head now lay lifelessly on the bed at her sides. After a few minutes of heavy breathing the waterbender found the energy the address her awaiting lover, he too having somewhat had his vigour tested by the trails of their lovemaking but in no way ready to call it a night as the promise of being inside her only drove his passion and determination on. There naked forms now lay side by side, his hand travels up her soft curves and comes to rest atop her hip. Her expression is that of satisfaction and love as she reaches over to plant a kiss upon his lips.

"Okay, that was good" she breathed, her eyes blinking their lust no less than when they started.

"So, I guess now it's my turn to call the shots around here now" he retorted back, his features that of a smile. A mischievous look played on her face as she ran her fingers across his backside giving his bottom a small squeeze.

"Oh I've got a better idea my little avatar" her evil grin making the Avatar's now amused eyes widen with anticipation of what was to come.


	2. Bound

**A/N: just want to say thanks so much for the reviews and follows so far guy's, honestly you guys are what makes it all a whole lot easier to pump out chapters and to try and push my writing to a better standard. This is actually the first fic I've written in quite a long time, so I'd really appreciate any and all feedback on the flow of the coherency and exposition of the narrative. And as a reminder I'll be putting warnings at the start of each chapter from now on as to what BDSM aspects will be involved as some chapters are going to get quite extreme and explicit with them. So if you are uncomfortable with the more hardcore side of BDSM and fetishes, probably not the fic for you lol.**

Katara sat above him now, a quaint smile still lingering on her perfect face, she leans down and their lips meet again as she ran her hands down to cup his face and deepen their kiss. His throbbing cock sat in between her legs now but she won't let him have her – not yet, not until he is completely at her mercy, for her to do anything she wants him to do. Their room smelled of sex and sweat, its cosy interior housing the two benders along with the trails of their pervious lovemaking. Her prerequisite had now being filled Aang thought it was time to flip them over and to take her hard and fast right there and then but again, as to the waterbender's position of power he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. To be fair, they had played games like this before in the past, but most other times it involved him being the dominant one and her being the one in the position that he now found himself in.

"Like I said, I have a better idea of what to do with you" her last words coming out with a playful tone but yet hiding a bolder significance to them.

He tilted his head back; the heat now resonating from his lower body was starting to become unbearable, he bucked his hips at her one last time in a ditch effort hoping that she would give in, but it was in vain. From her vantage point Katara purred down at him, loving the way her boyfriend was slowly unravelling at the seams due to her actions. She arched her back causing her sex to ever so slowly brush against his member electing a hiss of pleasure from him, her cascade of brown locks waving against her back, she brushed a few of her undammed strands falling against her face to the side, framing her beautiful features perfectly. Her blue ocean eyes locked into his, the need and lust behind them mirroring the stormy greys of the ones looking back into them.

She crawled up him again, reaching behind her and giving his cock a few hard pumps with one hand while the other came to rest upon one of her breasts, she let out a moan as her hand brushed over her hardening nipple causing a shuddering breath of escape her. She closed her eyes, her other hand stroking him faster and faster in response to the pleasure that she was receiving due to her own actions. Her eyes still on his, longing filled those blue orbs, a message behind them of wanting and lust filled greed.

At this point Katara was sure that if she was to keep going, the Avatar's will would indeed brake and he would turn to an incoherent pile of satisfaction beneath her, she was going to have to stop but only for the time being.

She glanced down to him, his eyes now resembling those of a scared puppy dog, the grey in them, glistening with a silent plea for her to fulfil his craving for her.

"Tell me how bad you want it" she mused atop his waist, the look on her features, her determined eyes; of someone with a goal, a point to set out and prove.

He opened his mouth to reply, but his breath hitched as he did so. At this point if he was hoping to sound like his demeanour was unfazed by her efforts he was now sorely and hopelessly mistaken, much the delight of the waterbender straddled just above his pulsing cock.

"Katara please, I'll do whatever you wan-" The impatience in his words showing through more than what he would have liked.

"Sweetie please, if you're hoping to butter me up with niceties, at least try to with a bit of conviction" she teased back not helping the smile that was now playing upon her features. Aang gave a chuckle at her response.

"Well don't I always, my dear?" his riposte was more a statement rather than a question directed at her.

"We'll see about that won't we" she mouthed back, a yearning conveyed in her voice. She too had found that her patience was starting to grow thin now and to be beginning to be replaced with an untamed call to be close to him, her craving for that which she wanted screamed at the back of her mind like a bell ringing – only for an answer to come but in her case it wasn't coming yet. She prided her self-control at times, a staple indeed of and the very nature of the element for which she commanded. Its force unyielding and abiding, just like her.

She gave him a few last drawn out strokes of his length, running her thumb along the head of his member, collecting the few beads of pre-cum that had gathered there. She raised her thumb up to meet her mouth and with a final look that confirmed he was encapsulated by her, she drew her tongue out along her thumb, licking up his seed, her deep blue eyes heavy with longing and a hint of what she was to do next to him.

"Well considering how you behaved so admirably, I guess I can let you have your fun" She rolled over to his side slipping her legs of to the edge of the bed her back to him now. Reaching under the bed she pulled out a black box opening its lid, revealing the contents it held inside, she pulled out four strands of blue dyed hemp rope, each about four foot in length. She turned to face him, holding out the newly acquired strands of rope, now dangling in front of his face.

"Now keep laying down and don't move" her voice holding an assurance in its tone, her aforementioned plan the centre of it he mussed, his attention now drawn to the ropes that held proud in front of him.

"Hands above your hand, sweetie" she began with his left hand, starting with the end of the rope she began wrapping it slightly tight around his wrist, drawing the loose end back over the start of the rope creating a closed knot, her supple fingers making light work of the seemingly complex knot. With the tail end of rope now in hand she brought it up to the head board of their bed securing it around the post. Although his binds weren't tight for the most part, there was a promise there one that he would soon find come to life as she went about immobilizing him. His helpless form was now spread eagle across their bedding, a fleeting idea or rather one of hope sought its way into the Avatars mind that even if he had wanted to escape, to burst out and claim the beautiful women above him, he wasn't even sure that it'd be possible any more at this point.

After the waterbender had finished with his hands she moved to work on his lower, again binding the rope around his ankles she brought the loose end and tightened it around the bed post, this caused everything to tighten up immensely. With beads of perspiration now forming on his brow and cheek due to the strain of his bondage and feeling like he has being strung end to end. Aangs heart beat quickened in pace and although the Avatar was in no way in pain he had to admit the idea of giving up control while at first wasn't one he was too keen on it's motion quickly set to his favour, the allure of having handed over control and dominance. Being at the mercy of Katara's will was something that he never knew he could come to love so much, and was something that he could keep on doing, for good.

White skin now clashed with the dark blue of rope, his spread out body now on full display for her to take in at her leisure, she watched the motion of his torso rise and fall with each breath, licking her lips as she positioned herself above his hips. Lowering herself so as to just the tip of his member could enter her gloriously wet and tight slit, she braced her hands against his chest, letting out a low moan at feeling her folds being separated.

With a final locking of lust and crave filled eyes, Katara slammed down of him, revealing every inch of his hard cock, her sex tightening all around him in a bid to savour as much of him as she could, she could go slow, she could draw it out, no she doesn't want to. Her hips bucked, clawed even, bouncing up and down in a frenzy of passion, her nails raking at his chest for purchase leaving behind red streaks, their pace quickens with erratic thrusting, she screams his name as if in a calling to arms, he too is mantic, his white knuckles showing against the strain of his binds in a desperate bid to be free from them, to grab her, feel her, be close to her. But they don't break, they won't. He knows he's a portrayal of what it is to be helpless and he loves it, powerlessness. Her cries of ecstasy and fulfilment are loud, filling up the room as the waters of climax overtake her. Brown locks fall down and swing against the picturesque arch of her back as he too succumbs to his trembling orgasm. Her mocha skin is covered by a glistening film of sweat as she collapses atop him.

Their heavy breathing subsides and she looks up at him, calming features mirror her own, she whispers I love you and he echoes it back. They meet with lips as her hands cup his face, her bare and mesmerizing legs still frame his hips, she pulls away, her deep blue eyes lock onto his, searching for an answer to her unspoken question. She knows the answer already.

"Katara, I need you to keep doing this, to dominate, make me yours to do whatever you want with" his words are heartfelt and she needs to hear them again.

"Oh don't worry, my little airhead I plan to do lots of naughty things to you" she says while placing a kiss on his noise, the smile never leaves her lips as she does.

"Soo, I don't suppose you can let me out of these now?" he beams back, pulling at one of his restraints to emphasize his point. Her eyes widen but there is a playfulness hidden in their depths, she sits upright placing her hands on her hips.

"You know I just remembered, I left some of my supplies down at the healers today, they're still open so I'm just going to pick them up" Aang quickly realizes what that hidden mischief was and sees the smile spread across her face. She jumped up from the bed and starting dressing, pieces of clothes flying left and right as she scrambled to the door.

"Katara wait, you can't just leave me here!" he deadpanned, he fought in a last ditch effort hoping she would stop and free him. Instead she quickly leaned down and gave him a small peck in the lips.

"I'm not evil, I'll be about fifteen minute's babe, twenty tops" she coned back, the sound of her footsteps echoing down the eath kingdom house that they called their own.

Shaking his head and laughing out loud to himself he thought _you are wicked..._

 **A/N: I'll be posting a new chapter every 7 days guys, so stay tuned :)**


	3. A spanking

**A/N: Again just want to say a huge thank you for all the reviews and follows, I would have never thought that this story was going to get all these reviews and favs so again thank you guys, anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter. I going to put a bit of story plot into this fic as I didn't want it to be all just mindless smut (And yes I know how much we all enjoy mindless smut.) I want to try and flesh this out with some other aspects as well, anyways guys that's enough babbling from me into the story :)**

The night becomes early morning, its sun now casting an orange hue across the horizon as the beams of light descend into the room of the two sleeping benders, its translucent rays injecting a warming colour into the homely interior. Although the morning was still young the Avatar is already up and preparing for the event's of the day ahead of him. The meeting that called the Earth Kingdoms supervisory bodies to attend had also required his presence as well and though it was in the avatars best interests to go to these meetings, their bland and lacklustre atmosphere was almost enough to make him choke on the very air that those unanimated political meeting had taken place in.

After bathing and eating he went up to their room to tell his sleeping waterbender that he was about depart for the day and that he would return later that evening. Her still form was restful as she lay on her side, her brown locks framing the shoulders of her elegant body while the rest came to gather behind the slope of her back. He leans down pressing a tender kiss to her lips, its intent letting her know that he was to about to leave. Blue orbs flutter open, the glint of sadness behind them at his revelation letting him know that she doesn't want him leave, to crawl back into bed and join-in on her peaceful slumber.

"I'll be back later today, the delegates are still unsure about the direction this new coalition is going, at this rate Yu Dao might just become an independent state in the next 100 years" he chuckled.

"Try and not have too much fun without me" she replied back, the mocking smile now easily discernible on her features.

"Oh that's helpful" he beams back, he too smiling at the lathers statement.

Just as he's about to get up from the bed she reaches out cupping his cheeks with her hands, their delicate grip drawing him in for one last kiss.

"I'll be waiting" she tells him, her voice a tone of seduction and lust as she gazes her teeth across his bottom lip.

"I'm counting on it" a sudden heat now building in his pants as a result of her sensual deeds.

"If this coalition is to work there must be an equal part agreement from both sides of this council, that export taxes have to remain stable while Yu Dao gets off its feet" A grey haired Earth Kingdom council member had bellowed from across the room, a narrowing of eyes followed the former as the Fire Nation delegates cleared their throats, no doubt surmising that this was going to have to be the case rather they agreed to it or not. Though not everyone was that easily swayed.

Yu Dao was still a growing nation and although the event's of the harmony restoration movement had initially caused reason for concern, their indifferences had been worked out and both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom had since come to an understanding, a shaky one at that. One which was now being put to the test by the dogmatism of their Fire Nation counterparts.

"We cannot just allow Yu Dao, as our main source of imported iron ore to continue to impose these charges into our nation; I'm sure as you're all aware of Fire Nation soil hasn't seen iron ore enrichment in quite a while." The small statured Fire Nation councilman spoke, his upper lip now twitching due to the growing heated debate. Another of the Earth Kingdoms council members spoke up now his tone now leaning towards that of an amused nature.

"Well maybe if you as a Nation hadn't drained your land of this resource building ships and siege weaponry to invade the other Nations during the war, you wouldn't find yourself in the position you do now." With that the room erupted though childish a comment it may have been it didn't stop the metaphorical daggers from digging deep and hitting a nerve, Fire Nation councilman accusing the other of false accusations while Earth Kingdom delegates spat back about empty atonements and promises on the behalf of the Fire Nation.

Aangs patinance was now all but spent and the Airbender now felt it was time to put an end to the bickering of the two parties. His eyes and tattoos began to glow, a furious white now emitting from his once storm grey eyes.

"Enough, it's time we put an end to this and agree to a resolution." Few had witnessed the Avatar state but had heard the stories about its power and ferocity. Silence fell in the room now, council members that were previously standing had now resided to their seats, all their eyes now trained on the young man standing at the head of the table.

"Being of either Nations descent, I can afford to you now that no bias will be taken in my proposal, with that in mind I'd suggest that in order to resolve the issue at hand Yu Dao must acknowledge the Fire Nations need of these resources. I suggest that the export taxes on all ore related goods going to the Fire Nation be reduced down to twenty percent until the Fire Nation has a sufficient plan to excavate further resources from their land, at which point the outgoing tax rate will return to normal."

An air of discern befell the council hall, as mumbling from all of the delegates could be heard, nodding and agreeing with one another. One Of the Fire Nations delegates now stood a look of compromise now became of his features, a stark contrast of his previous perspective.

"Avatar we are in agreement with what you have proposed, and to that end if there isn't any outlying issues that need be addressed, I'd like to call this meeting to an end"

The final ushering of voices could be heard before all voiced in unison to bring the meeting to an end.

Back at their home Katara was just finished her daily rounds at the local healers and was now enjoying a bath after a particularly busy day. Since the end of the war all had been peaceful for the most part, the only troubling encounters for the military coming in the form of the odd run in with the New Ozai Society rebels which in turn gave her call to action.

The wounded telling stories of how their opponents would talk of a bigger upcoming rebellion against the Fire Nation. For the most part she just shrugged it off as being propaganda to instil fear into the hearts of those who had worked so hard to bring about peace, but she couldn't help but shake the cause for concern playing in the back of mind at hearing such testimonies from those battle hardened men.

As she dressed the clank of the door opening singled the return of her boyfriend. She smiled with content as she called down to him. _Time to continue on our bedroom adventures_ she mused as the door to their room fell open, behind it stood a weary Avatar, the strain of the days workings attested on his features.

The door was kicked closed behind him now, their unspoken greetings lost in a meeting of lips. Her hands that were wrapped around his neck trailed down his back slipping under his robes to feel his soft skin, blissful moans echoed between them at their new found closeness. Such as the night before hands raced to find bare skin, to capture the warmth hidden beneath their clothes. Their tongues danced together, both looking to seek access to the others mouth.

She pulls away from lifting his outer robes above his head as the piece of clothing is removed and discarded to one side. He too wants to rid her of her clothes put she won't allow him, not until she has had her way. Her hands trace over his newly exposed torso, trailing their way downwards. Tanned fingers run over milk white skin feeling every detail of his abs as they went, her fingers now resting on the hem of his pants. With a gentle tug his they along with his underwear are removed, falling to pool around his ankles. Her ocan blues wandering up and down the showing details of his naked form. She reaches out to his already hardening member wrapping her supple fingers him as she slowly draws out her strokes. Grey orbs lock onto her own, needing and want of her are held within them. He calls out her name, his breath all but hitched when she quickened her pace, his hips bucking towards her hand in response.

"I think you need to be disciplined." she asserts while eyeing up the Avatar her eyes to portraying their need for her desires to be filled.

"On the bed on all fours, now." The Airbender does as instructed, crawling onto the bedding on his hands and knees awaiting what was to come next. The feeling is weird, one that he had never felt in this context before; completely on display for her whilst she remained fully clothed. The awareness of vulnerability coursing through him, it was a feeling that seemed odd at first but one he quickly became used to enjoying it.

She joined him on the bed, making her way on her knees positioning herself behind him. She lets out a contented sigh as he feels her place her hands on his backside, one hand on either cheek.

"Ready for your spanking, my little air head?" his eyes went wide with both excitement and nervous anticipation at hearing her words. Her hand comes down without warning, landing with conviction on his right cheek, he let out a heavy grunt at the contact, pain and pleasure mingling together in a blissful harmony that made his body shudder at the new found feeling. Not a moment passes before her hand comes down again this time onto his left cheek. He lets out a shuddering moan as she again brings her tanned hand down onto his ass, her strikes becoming hander and in quicker succession. The sounds of Thwacking reverberate through their small room, moans of pleasure and pain sing from his lips as he withers in ecstasy beneath her touch.

After about 5 minutes her spanking comes to an end, Kataras own sex now also thoroughly aroused by her actions and at seeing her lover give himself up to her in this way. She bends down to place two kisses on his rump which was now a glowing pink tinge. Her lips giving his cheeks a kiss each.

"Good job, but that was only the warm up" she purrs to him from her vantage point above him. She slides off the bed and makes her way to the dresser at the corner of the room; a black box sitting on top its wooden frame, Aang already knew the contents it had stored within, as to remembrance of the night before when she had mercilessly tied him down to the bed with her hemp rope. This time around though it wasn't the rope that came but rather a pair of black leather cuffs attached together by a two inch long piece of chain.

"Okay stand up over here" she directed, a mischievous smile now playing on her features. The air bender did as told, standing in the centre of the room watching as she made her way over to him. She reached out for his hands, taking the cuffs and securing them around each of his wrists, tightening the buckles firmly, the smell of the leather filling his nostrils. She stood back, her blue eyes permeated with satisfaction as she took in her handy work. Again making her way to their bedside she pulled out a rather long strand of rope the same kind she had used on him from the night before. Making her way back over to him she took one end of the rope and started tying it around the chain of the leather cuffs, her supple fingers running across the finished knot. A look of amusement now bestowed the Avatars features as he eyed her up.

"Okay I'm trying to figure out what's going to happen next, but I'm lost care to fill me in?" Raising his left eyebrow to emphasize his point.

"You'll find out, don't worry, sweetie" she flattered back while standing on her tippy toes to place a kiss on his lips.

She retrieved the other end of the rope and standing on a stool that she had brought over earlier she threaded the rope through a metal ring protruding from the ceiling of their bedroom. She jumped down from her previous perch, the rope know running from Aangs cuffs up through the ring and back down to her. Still holding the rope she made her way over to one of the bed posts.

"Emm since when did we have that metal ring coming from our ceiling?" his questioning grim clear for her to see.

"Long enough" she grinned back before pulling on the rope causing his arms to raised above his head and kept there, with a final tug she pulled the rope as taut as her strength would allow, grunting as she did, securing the rope around one of the beds legs.

He was now lifted from the ground with only the balls of his feet making contact with the floor beneath him, almost all his weight hanging from his wrists. To most this would have seemed like a torture rather than a sexual activity but to his surprise there was no pain as the padding of the leather cuffs afforded him their comfort, only the strain of his body being stretched from the cuffs was all that the young Avatar could feel. The feeling of helplessness accompanying the physical feeling of being near suspended in the air, stretched from wrist to toe. There wasn't time to revel in his new found sense of openness though as Katara was now in front of him again this time holding a metal bar with leather cuffs on each of its ends, though this time the cuffs looked a bit larger than the ones used to tie off his hands, the Avatar surmising that they for his ankles. His speculation was confirmed as Katara bent down securing the device around his ankles, as the waterbender went to fasten the second cuff his legs were now forced far apart by the bar as the buckle was tightened around his remaining ankle.

He knows the feeling of powerlessness it had made itself clear as day when he was being strung from the roof of their home – or so he thought, but now if that action hadn't been enough to convey that emotion this one certainly was. He has now completely immobilized, neither being able to move his hands that were raised tight above his head nor feet that were now spread almost eagle across the floor with no purchase as he was practically on his tippy toes.

Making her way over to the box again searching for her next item of pleasure and pain she pulled out the next peculiar looking implement. It was an intricately wrapped leather handle with many leather rectangular shaped strands or strips coming from one of its ends, its thin strands looked to be about sixteen inches in length each. She walked over to him with the whip like instrument, her brilliant hips swaying from side to side as if almost in an exaggerated fashion. His eyes following her body with lustful conviction, his breathing picked up when she stopped, her face just mere inches away from his own. She was beautiful, the deepness in her blue eyes capturing him, holding him in their wonderful depths as her tongue reached out to glide along her top lip, the sight of this making his already hard erection now near painful.

"Know what this is?" she said, holding out the newly acquired item between the two of them, its leather smell engulfing his senses. His eyes held intrigue within them as to what indeed this item was.

"It's called a flogger, it works like a whip but with no were near the pain." Her last words coming out with concern, no doubt to try and ease the concerns about the intensity of its function playing in his mind.

"Hhmm, sounds interesting, I think I might just have to ask you to show me how it's used." He mussed back, the relief in his tone complementing her previously concerned one.

She let the flogger fall to her side, its tails dangling beside the bare skin of her long toned legs. She slowly started to circle around him, like an eagle hawk stalking a helpless badger mole, the sound of her footsteps making their way behind him. Her hands came around to rest on his bare chest. Katara leaned into his ear.

"And if you make too much noise my little pet, I will gag you." she lectured, giving his ear lobe a shameless bite.

Again his senses are awakened with a bang as she brings the flogger down hard his bare ass. The snap of its tails upon impact sounding throughout the room, he hisses as his vision nearly turns white. The feeling is electric as it runs though his body; the intricate mix of pain and pleasure are twice, maybe three times the intensity of the spanking she had given him not ten minutes ago. The whack it held making her pervious slaps seem more like mere love taps. But for the intense pain that accompanied the blow there was just as much of if not more bliss that came along with it, and although the sensation wasn't near enough to make the Avatar whimper out in pain it was certainly a big step up from the general spanking he had just received. Not a moment sooner the waterbender has widened her stance ready to deliver the next blow; she brings one of her hands holding the tails up level with the side of her face, the other hand below holding the handle. The crack of the flogger ricochets around the room as she brings it down on his rump in a backhand motion. He moans out in pleasure, his eyes wincing closed due to the accompanying sting it brought along with it. She changes her position this time swinging it from an underarm stance, his cries of felicity are a joy to her ears, she knows not to push too hard, her love for him and the concern that she might hurt him are a constant in her mind, bringing themselves to the forefront of her thoughts the second she thinks it's becoming too much for him or that he might want to stop.

Yet another snap of the flogger rings out as he feels the thud of its tails on his skin, this time it goes onto his left cheek. His breath hitches out in a moan of joy, the now all familiar sting coming from his backside is a physical reminder of the dominance she has over him, as well as her psychological control. The lure of giving up control to her, wanting to please her, he knows he's the embodiment of this, a power exchange exemplified through her actions, the new roles they have undertaken – and he loves it!

He breathes out "please Katara...Harder." He begged, Kataras eyebrows raise in surprise at the request, though judging by how much he seemed to be enjoying this she deduced it to be more of an order.

"Well if that's the case I can't have you waking up the whole upper ring, so wait here." She again travels to the black wooden box which at this point Aang joked in this head was bottomless. Reaching in she pulled out what she was looking for, it was seemingly a small item as he could not make out what it was with her back still turned to him. Katara made her way back over to him, her new piece of bondage equipment in hand, she held it out in front him her eyes portraying those of a serious nature, but the smile playing on her lips has betrayed them. Held proud in front of him now was a shinny pink ball with a thin leather strip running through the centre of it, the strip had two 'D' shaped metal rings one attached to each of its ends, these 'rings' then had one inch wide straps coming from them with a buckle on one and holes in the other. Aang has taken back by her seemingly outlandish choice of colour, his brow furrowing to confirm this. She hears the unspoken question.

"It's a ball gag, name says it all really." Not helping the wicked smirk from playing on her lips.

"Pink? Really Katara, a bit girlish for my tastes don't you think?" her smile still not leaving at his spoken words.

"I think you'll look cute with it sweetie!" She sweetly tells him.

"Yeah I'd really per fare if was a different colauuugg-" his words are cut off when she pushes the ball into his mouth its size forcing his mouth open as his tongue too is forced to the back of his mouth. She makes her way around to his back, mercilessly tightening and securing the leather straps around the back of his head, forcing the ball further into his mouth. To his surprise the ball sits in comfortably behind his teeth and any thoughts he had that he wasn't going to be able to breathe were also quickly elevated as he found he could breathe through his nose just fine. Its firm but squishy texture making it pleasant to bite down on. He didn't have time the time to contemplate his new found loss of speech though as his skin turned electric, the flash of pain amalgamated with the crack of the flogger coming down hard on his backside. It had been hard just like he had asked, its sting reverberating through his entire body. Pain and pleasure again clashing and mingling in a fierce battle for supremacy, his shouts of satisfaction lost to the ball gag its appointed use being 'filled' right down to the letter. Excuse the pun he'd thought.

She steadies herself again raising the tails of the flogger up to head level bringing them down on him with unrelenting force, the sound of leather snaps the still air in two as the tails make contact, the deepening pink streaks left behind contrast the pale white of his skin like night to day. The feeling is intense, he knows, he also knows that with a literal snap of his fingers he can stop this at any time and she will come rushing to his side flooding him with apologies and kisses and how she would make it up to him. But he doesn't want to... But it's not enough, he wants her to push him to his limits, to take him to the next level, bring him to the edge and back, the idea of wanting to appease her set in his mind, it was an idea that he loved.

The impacts came hard and fast, with each its own unique mix of pleasure and pain, he found after a short that his body was beginning to adapt to increased sting, but it was still there to make the Avatars hair stand on edge – it was bliss, the deep thud of the flogger strikes. She too while at first was frightened that he'd asked too much was soon finding her rhythm, her own arousal shamelessly getting wetter at the sound of his gasps of fulfilment being swallowed up by the ball gag that was tightly stuffed in his mouth. His hips bucked back is unspoken request being answered fiercely brought the flogger down onto his glowing red ass.

"mmpphh!" at this he was spent, his body now hung from its restraints, a withering pile of satisfaction, as a drip of pre-cum from his sinfully gratifying experience made its way out of his tip, the last of the joyous sensations leaving his shuddering body.

"You did excellent my little pet, I think it's time you got your reward." Her deep blues, singing with satisfaction and gratification.

She dropped onto her knees, taking his twitching member in her hands giving it a few teasing strokes before taking it into her mouth. She slid her tongue out along his shaft adding to the sensation, working him up and down his full length, her head bopping to and fro going right to the base his cock sliding down her throat. His hands gripped at the rope above his binds, white knuckled. His screams falling muffled against his gag, he explodes into her as she greedily takes his seed and white fills his vision as his eyes roll to the back of his head. His head hangs back his breathing rate slowly returning to normal.


	4. Punishment and Latex

**A/N: Again guys huge thank you for all the reviews and follows thus far, sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out, work has been crazy busy at the moment so I've made this an extra long one ;) This chapter is going to get quite intense with bdsm and some fetishes, I don't know if it's a step too far, or nice and kinky so be sure to let me know, anyways thanks again guys and girls now onto the story :)**

His body now hung limp from its restraints, the last remnants of his trembling orgasm at the hands of the waterbender hovering below him leaving his body. Katara was still on her knees, now holding his twitching member in her right hand, her eyes shot up to meet his awaiting ones, her deep blue's portraying that of a serious nature, a contrast to the oblivious grey ones that were looking back. His brow furrowed no doubt trying to discern the expression conveyed on her features. Had he done something wrong? Was he not supposed to let himself go the way he did? Was he supposed to wait? Katara stood up, still holding his now very sensitive sex she started to pump his length with her hand, his body all but seized up at her actions, the rush of sensitivity taking hold of him as he groaned out in discomfort against the ball gag that was still tightly bound around the Avatars head. She continued on with her actions drawing out the strokes, his eyes wincing shut at his new found discomfort. Trying to fight against his restraints the Avatar found that his legs had only buckled in response to his plight. If he was hoping for a reason to this drawn out torture he wasn't going to be getting one anytime soon as he suspected that this only the beginnings of what his devious waterbender had planned for him. He groaned out in anguish, the balls of his feet twisting and turning for some sort of purchase of the wooden floor in a desperate bid to be free of his bondage, but they found none. She continues on further with her torture, her strokes go fast then painfully slow again and again, over and over. His teeth bite down hard on the gag, his groans and hisses falling on deaf ears, his body now near painfully tense. Ten minutes pass but for the Avatar what seem like ten hours, he knows he won't be able to survive another ten minutes of this and is all but about ready to crumple when.

The motion suddenly stops, her hand a rest at her side now, his nose flairs as he breathes out the tension held within his body, his abdomen contracting to and fro, his breaths are jagged, he knows that an explanation is about to come, one which is eagerly awaited, but he knows - or at least suspects that this isn't the end for him, her hand has reached out claw-like and gripped either side of his jaw bringing his face inches away from her own, the grip is hard and authoritative as it holds him, the act a clear message: forced obedience and for the Avatar to never cross her in the future. The blue of her eyes take hold of him, the calculating gaze within them effortlessly burying its way into the storm greys of the ones peering back at her before she speaks out.

"Just because I said you got your reward doesn't mean that you are allowed come without my permission. And from here on out you will address me as sifu or master, got it?" Her beautiful features are convicting and tough though she can't help the glint in his puppy dog eyes from nearly penetrating through her act. Katara reaches around and unbuckles the straps of the gag, his jaw now slightly aching from constantly being forced open and stuffed, affording him the opportunity of an explanation, or in this case an apology.

"I'm sorry sifu Katara it won't happen again... But to be fair it was hard not to when...Yano you're doing 'that'." his last words were injected with that of a playful nature at the lather. She too couldn't help the tiniest smile from playing on the lips.

"Hm still looks like you need more disciplining , my little pet." She asserts, her stature firm and tall. But before he can protest the gag that was held in her hand is now being tightly buckled back around his head, the ball forcing its way back into the Avatars mouth and filling up the space where his tongue has previously been. She makes her way over to his flank picking back up the flogger form where she had left it, he watched as she made her way behind him, her hips performing their all too familiar encapsulating sway as she walked, the flogger's tails periodically bouncing off her tanned leg as she walked. His eyes widen and light up with apprehension of her coming actions; he knows what her intentions are and can only hope the mercy of his dominant lover is in his favour.

His senses are set ablaze as the flogger comes down on his glowing red ass, the snap of its tails on his skin are loud as he cries out in pain, the former entanglement of pain and pleasure that had accompanied the blows beforehand have been abandoned – now it was all pain, searing pain that coursed through his entire body, it's sentiment turning every hair on his skin electric. Another strike is brought down on his backside as his bellows of suffering are lost to the gag. He knows he can bring this all to a end at any moment if he wants to, and she too will drop this at a moment's notice to come rushing to his side, to comfort him in every way possible, but as taboo and maybe even 'sadistic' as this would have seemed to others, this was all part of their newly commenced power exchange and he wants her to push him to the edge, to explore their limits and bring themselves back safely, unless he disobeys his master Waterbender again, that is.

Katara hesitates for a split second, the fog of uncertainty baring in the front of her mind, she hopes she isn't pushing too much, she knows she has been hard and inexorable but knows he can take it and that he had wanted her to press his limits. Her love for him wanting the waterbender to drop this all now until she knows she is not going too rough, Katara whispers to herself _"Please sweetie, PLEASE let me know if I'm going to hard, I'm soo sorry if I have, just snap your fingers!."_ The young Airbender has observed her momentary wavering and has turned his head to the side eyeing her from the corner of his vision, his brow raises while he throws his head side to side as if in a mocking gesture at her sudden lack of indecisiveness. At that she knows her lover is okay – so much so he has apparently decided to tease her. With that her resolution is set and the Waterbender is going to make him pay, her submissive will regret those 'manners'.

The impacts are unrelenting, fast and hard, the snaps of the flogger bounce past his ears and through the mostly empty interior of their room. She widens her stance, her long toned legs a sight to behold, Katara raises the tails of the flogger up to face level with her left hand, her right holding the handle as she again brings it down mercilessly hard into his rump. He howls out in agony, his cries spluttering past the gag as strands of saliva ran down either corner of the Avatars mouth.

"Are you going to come without my permission again?" she asserts, her demeanour uncompromising and unfazed. The question is quickly followed by the sound of leather tails colliding with their target: his glowing red bottom. His eyes closing shut due to the resulting sting of impact.

"Nnuuu" If he was hoping for a coherent 'no' then that sound couldn't have been further away from what the word was suppose to sound like. Aang shakes his head in a desperate bid to emphases his incoherent blabber, hoping that the message has been picked up right, curse this gag's effectiveness he'd thought, but at this point he knows the waterbender hasn't finished with him yet.

Looking on her eyes are fixed, her stance ready to deliver another blow of the flogger before she lectures "Are you sure?" her words are bittersweet. She knows the question already has its answer, though she hasn't waited, she is going to make sure he knows the feeling of subjection at her hands as yet another whack of tails crashing against red skin envelop the senses of the two benders. The avatar hisses out in anguish, his body tensing up as he breathes out the sensations of fiery pain amounting throughout his body.

"Yusfff" the whimpering in his voice all but clear for her to hear.

"I can't hear you." She loudly affirms, her statement an obvious tease at his inability of speech due to the shinny pink ball currently occupying the young man's mouth.

Once more the snap of leather cuts the air in two as tails afflict their punishment into his behind, making the Avatar loudly moan out in agony as saliva sputters past the gag and down his chin, dripping onto the floor at his bound feet. The resonating pain from the whack causing the young man's eyes to water up.

"YUUSFF" his reply has been shouted out or rather murmured, his body falls limp, sagging forward against its binds. His breaths are serrated and hard, with every exhaled gulp of air a groan follows, his body shaking.

The young man is spent and with that is about ready break, he can snap his fingers and it'll be all over but he doesn't want to, maybe his pride won't let him but he doesn't really know. He'll keep pushing for her, to please her, he wants to obey right down to the letter no matter how intense their little play session gets. Or maybe he had just underestimated his masochist side and really did get off on pain.

She rounds on him making her way over to face him now, the blue in her eyes looking on and peering into his own, they are soft and welcoming, even after her merciless punishment the way she looks at him, her beautiful features are set with that of empathy as she undoes the straps of his gag, throwing it over into the bed.

"You did excellent, my little pet." She says before cupping his face with her hands and drawing him in for a kiss, one which is greedily accepted by his awaiting lips. She breaks away their shared moment her hands still cupping his cheeks.

"You better have learned your lesson because next time my mood might not be so charitable, understand?" Her question is firm but holds assurance at knowing he'll try his best not to flout in the future.

"Yes Master Katara, fully and if it's okay with you may I be untied now please?" he asks her, tilting his head up at his restraints.

She makes her over to the bed's post and starts undoing the tightly tensioned rope holding him in place, as the rope comes undone he all but falls down, using his airbending to stop himself from meeting the floor with his face he directs his body over to the bed, crashing down face first onto the sheets. His hands and legs are still cuffed but the young Avatar is exhausted and wants nothing more than snuggle up to his dommie and soothe the still fiery pain of his behind. That's when she notices it; _I knew it, argh Katara how could you have been soo careless, of course he wasn't going to snap his fingers no matter what."_ She gasped when she seen his ass, the deep redness and welts were to be expected course the nature of such an activity, but she had cursed herself when she saw the trails of his blood beading their way down either cheek, the lines of crimson running their way down the dark red backdrop of skin his ass had to offer.

"Aang! I- I'm so, soo sorry I didn't mea-"

"Katara, it's okay if this was too much believe me I'd have snapped my fingers the moment things started to get out of hand, I'd never let you hurt me unintentionally, just heal up the blood and there! A well punished bottom!" She couldn't help the small chuckle from escaping her lips at his last words. Even after hearing such a revelation he still saw the bright side of it, the way he had seen the bright side in almost everything, even in the greyest of things the world had on offer, she loved his compassion and loved him for being so caring to the world when at times it didn't deserve it.

Retrieving her water flask she drew out some of its water, coating her hands in the liquid before they began to glow bright blue. She went about healing the bigger of the small cuts and cleaning away the streaks of blood, after she was done she disposed of the water revealing his still glowing slightly less red behind, its presence a reminder of the control she had over him. Using her bending Katara guided its path over to their sink. after she disposed of the water she then went about undoing his binds, starting at his lower and removing the spreader bar from his ankles, placing it back into the box from which it came. The cuffs around his wrists were next, undoing the buckles she removed and placed them alongside the other bondage items. Making her way back over she joined him on the bed, his arms wrap around her waist as the tendrils of sleep overtake the two benders.

The following day comes and goes its trials and tribulations no less than that of the day before hand. The negotiations from the two sides having mostly come to a cessation, for the most part. While there was still lingering inquires about certain issues that remained the majority of plans had been drawn up ready to be executed. And as Aang made his way through the upper ring to the residence that housed his awaiting lover he couldn't help but think that for the first time in quite awhile things were finally starting to run smoothly for the young colonies.

After arriving at the cosy home he pushed through the front door making his way inside, but to his surprise he was greeted by only a quiescent house. He called out to her hoping for an answer but none came. He made his way into the kitchen that also seemed void of any life; Aang now wondered if there was indeed even anyone home at this point, had Katara gone out of the day? Or was she to return home later that night, and although it wasn't like her to just disappear he couldn't help but think she was waiting to bounce on him.

"Hey you." When he spun around he was practically blown away by the sight that now lay in front of him. There she stood leant one armed against the door frame of the kitchen entrance, her cascade of chocolate brown hair laid out perfectly across her back, some of its untamed strands falling down her shoulder and framing her face in a velvety waterfall of locks, her eyes were half lidded as she stared at him through her lashes, the ocean blues behind them needing of him half a gaze open now. She wore a simi-transparent baby blue sleeveless qipao that stopped just below her hips, its sides comprising of silky blue lace that fell loosely down her sides capturing her frame perfectly, its straps hung delicately over her supple shoulders. On her lower she wore a pair of incredibly tight black 'shiny' legging that encased her from the middle of her belly button right down to her feet, revealing every fine arc and curve of her long statuesque legs and waist, the way in which the light reflected off its material made her curves look even more mind-blowing to him.

She spun around on the spot, and Aangs jaw nearly hit the floor upon seeing the sight of her bottom: the legging reviling every detail of her well rounded ass. He was at a loss for words, though his intentions to speak where made clear by his minds actions, the words just didn't come. If he was hoping to set a pool of drool on the floor he was certainly succeeding much to Kataras amusement.

"You look incredible" he managed to splutter out now feeling the heat starting to rise in his lower body.

"Do you like it? I picked them up in that new boutique store we came across downtown, remember?"

He had recalled the two of them having passed the store front and him looking rather interested as to the contents that lay within though at the time he didn't think that Katara had shared the interest. Much to his delight she had now proven him wrong.

"Yer I can recall the place" he mused his head a tilt to one side in remembrance of the particular shop.

"So what are they on you...made out of...you look amazing in them?" he asked while she placed her hand on her hip, blinking towards him with an occupied look now set on her features from the question. But in truth he wanted nothing more than to rip them off her as quickly as possible and explore what was underneath.

"It's called latex: the shop clerk said it was a new material only out and that it's great to wear and for making clothes of a more... kinkier nature" her last words came out low and playful causing Aang to nearly jump on her.

She walked up to him closing off their distance, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck she tilted her head up to meet his. Their lips came crashing together with hot, unadorned passion for the other. Each scrambling to get reacquainted with the lather. They had been away from each other for too long, their kisses a confirmation of this: messy and giddy, no willingness of slowing down. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her in tight, she brought one of her legs up to wrap around his waist before he furthered the action and took his two hands slapping her buttocks while lifting her up to his waist. Katara let out a "yelp" and in turn wrapped both legs around him causing a throaty growl to escape his mouth. She wanted more of him but she'd have to wait, she wasn't going to that willingly let him off the hook for his actions from the night before hand, but she was going to keep up her game with him just till nightfall. She had also found that being in control was something she loved doing, the sense of power that it brought with it was one that defined her singularity as a waterbender and reflected the subsequent control she had over her element.

"Follow me." She offered. They made their way upstairs to the bedroom, its door being kick closed by the foot that belonged to the Avatar. They made for each other their bodies clashing together with force in a flurry of hands, hands that needed to be close, needed to feel the heat from each other's bodies. They met with lips as tongues danced and mingled together as if almost in sync with one another. Clothes that had once occupied his upper body have now been discarded, her hands now tugging on the sash of his pants before they too fall and pool around his ankles. His hands have reached down to glide along her hips, she moans out at his touch as her leg wrap around his waist, the feeling of the leggings is odd; the rubbery material is smooth yet draggy at the same time, the glass-like appearance the latex gave her legs making his erection almost painfully hard but before he can further acquaint himself with the new textile her hands have pushed his chest away, separating them. She bends down to remove her see-thru heels before she makes her way over to the bed, his eyes following her movements with lustful intent.

The latex was like a second skin instantly transmitting the coldness and sensation from the wooden floor beneath her, Katara had plenty of pants and leggings with attached feet but for some reason these felt on her feet entirely different and slightly perverse, remembering back to when she had first tried on the article in the boutique store: After slipping her feet into the openings and finding that they were enclosed only added to the kinkey-ness, Katara was already loving the feel of the latex against her skin as she pulled them up her legs, but having both her legs _and_ feet tightly and completely enclosed within the material had made her sex shamelessly wet in the store, much to the waterbenders embarrassment. The tailor really wasn't lying when they said they had taken her exact measurements!

She walked over to the edge of the bed crawling up on all fours before sitting back down spreading her legs, as if in an invitation for her submissive boyfriend to join her. All the blood within the young man's body practically shot down to his neither regions at seeing her sprawled out like that.

"I want you to crawl over to me, like a good pet." She purred. Aang did as instructed dropping onto all fours, slowly making his way over to her, as he reaches her feet she raises her leg and plants her foot onto his face, the feeling of her latex clad toes on the bridge of his nose is erotic, as the smell of the material engulfs his senses. She lowers her toes to press against his mouth, his lips part and her toes enter his mouth as he graciously starts to suck on them, she lets out a sigh of pleasure at his actions.

"Good boy, now lick your way up." She moans. He continues on, dragging his tongue out along the curves of her perfect legs causing a stifled moan to escape her lips. Opening her legs she brings his head into her sex as he begins licking her teasingly covered folds, the tightness of the latex against her womanhood transmit every sensation of his tongue to her now dripping wet slit that was held within the confines of the glossy rubbery material. Her hips buck in response as her cries of pleasure echo into the room, he sticks his tongue further into her covered sex causing legs that had once been spread out on the bed to wrap around his head. As time passes her breathing has only become more jagged and uneven, her mocha tinted abdomen rising and falling faster and faster as she is brought to the edge, before the feeling of her climax pools throughout her body.

"Good job. Okay on your knees" She heavily breathes out, sitting up and slipping over to the edge of the bed she reaches for the all too familiar black box and the contents it held within. Pulling out what she was looking for the waterbender turns to face him holding out two clip-like devices attached by a length of chain. Aang eyes up the device held in front of him, his features discerning as to what this new piece of bondage apparatus was, but she already sees the question before it has a chance of being asked.

"Nipple clamps." she smiles, reaching out she placed the clamps onto each of his nipples. He groans out in satisfaction as the clamps bare down on the sensitive buds while pleasure and pain mix into a blissful muddle as she starts to tighten the clamps. She has instructed him to go on all fours, thinking of what she has planned the idea of another spanking runs ramped throughout his mind, though even if he protests he knows any defiant request will be met with swift action and he concludes it's in his best interests to play along with whatever his beautiful master has planned. Reaching into the box again she pulls out a purple candle and with a mischievous smile drawn in her features she holds it out in front of him.

"Care to do the honours?" she politely asks him, her grin mirrored in his own visage. The tips of his fingers spark to life, the monetary flash of flame illuminates the dimly lit room as the wick of the candle starts to glow with a steady flame. Aang breathes in a calming breath preparing for the onslaught of hot wax about to cascade down into his back – _or_ wherever else she decides to aim he muses. The first drip lands just off centre of his lower back, he hisses at the initial pain but finds it only lasts a split second as the drop quickly cools off, the feeling is stimulating as the waves of pleasure swiftly follow the sting. Aang moans out as yet more drops land around the sensitive skin his lower back had to offer. She too has been enjoying herself, taking in the form of her lover who was withering with enjoyment below her, spurred on by his response she furthers her exploits causing a drop to land on the Avatars left bum cheek. Aangs body instantly tenses up at the new found sensation as he moans out in bliss, another hot drop lands this time onto his right cheek as again he laps out in pleasure from the sting of wax on his still slightly red rump from the night before.

After a couple of more drops Katara has decided that it was time for something else, she looks on and concluding that he was indeed thoroughly 'warmed up' pun intended she thought she extinguishes the lit candle and places it back into her box of tricks. He looks on, anticipation now set in his features as she pulls out the next items to be used on him. Katara rounds to face him holding her two newly acquired items, one in either of her hands. Held in her right hand was a pair of see-thru disposable vinyl gloves, he knows the kind as he'd seen the healers in the clinic where Katara worked wearing them to protect their hands while treating wounds, in her left hand she held a glass jar with some sort of clear liquid inside of it.

"Now on your hands and knees." His brow furrowed at the demand, what exactly where her intentions? If he thought this was going to involve an abnormal sexual milestone his suspicions had now been set in motion as she slowly and erotically started to slip the gloves onto her slender hands as brilliant blue orbs lock into his own, a playfulness hidden was in there depths one which he would find come to light very soon. He had at admit the sight of her teasing him with this display was a huge turn on, as attested by the now near painful erection sticking out from between his legs. Her tongue slips out to tantalizingly lick her top lip while she pulls on the cuff of one of her gloves causing it to snap back. At this he is all but ready to jump on her but knows it's a possibility that'll never happen. She makes her way on her knees to position herself in front of his backside, taking in the view of her boyfriends offered up rear end, the sight of him giving himself up to her like this alongside his unawareness of her plan is bliss. And she loves it. Her gloved hands reach down, one on either of his butt cheeks, she parts them open with her thumbs eyeing up the tight puckered ring of muscle between his cheeks.

"If you're checking to see if I've cleaned down there its okay I've already taken care of it, thanks." The stab at humour hadn't been picked up on her part as he'd hoped and her hand comes down firmly slapping his right cheek, much to his disappointment.

"Sorry Master Katara, it won't happen again." His apology is trustworthy as he knows the price he'll pay for throwing around disobedience and cheek.

Reaching for the jar of clear liquid she unscrews its lid before dipping her right middle finger into the strange liquid, coating her finger up to the knuckle, the stuff has a gooey consistency and he wonders what it is, though his eyes have already given away his burning question.

"Its lube sweetie, going to make sticking my finger up there alot easier. Now let's see what we can do with this asshole of yours" she sweetly tells him before her finger is brought up to his entrance, Katara can see the look of shock showing on his face, and she stops much to her enjoyment.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy it, men have what's called a prostate in there and it's very pleasurable when stimulated, trust me, now spread these legs my little pet." Aang was trying for the life of him to embrace her newly found revelation but soon found that the anticipation had caused beads of sweat to form on his head and body. Doing as asked he spread his legs apart causing his back to arch and his ass to stick out even further as the feeling of being completely exposed and open engulfed his mind.

Katara slowly starts to push her finger in as the tip of her digit enters his opening, he yelps out, his whole body tensing up at the new found intruder, the ring of muscle clenches around the tip of her finger and his breathing all but hitches as he tries to relax against her probing. "Breathe" she instructs before pushing her finger in deeper past the second knuckle. His breaths come in quick pants as his hole is stretched open, the pressure of her finger going deeper and deeper courses throughout his body. He practically gasps when Katara has pushed down to the last knuckle. She leaves her finger there for a moment the entirety of its length now inside his tight hole. She waits, letting his body get used to the new intrusion, her eyes are heavy with lust and looking on at her boyfriend, she loves it, the power she has over him like this, their roles having been switched and exploiting these uncharted waters. After a while his breathing returns to a steady pace, the rise and fall of his sweat covered abdomen returning to normal as the ring of muscle around her finger starts to relax and loosen. "Good." She praised, slowly pulling her finger out and pushing back in, this time around its alot smoother, his anus having acclimated to her probing, he too is enjoying the new feeling of her finger pushing in and out, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body, making him moan out in bliss.

As time passes his moans and gasps only get louder and louder as she thrusts her finger in an out of his asshole. Katara increases her pace building up a steady rhythm, she too grunting out in satisfaction at her exertions, a thin layer of perspiration now covered her bouncing breasts, her eyes fixed on delivering as much pleasure to her 'pet' as possible as her folds start to get aroused from finger banging her lover's hole. His gasps are loud as he breathes out dropping onto his elbows to give her more access. Feeling emboldened by his reactions she withdraws her finger. He turns around to face her, a surprised look conveyed on his features. Quickly grabbing one of the beds pillows she places it between them.

"Lie down on your back and put this under your bum." Her words are rushed and greedy not waiting to waste another second. He hastily does as told, greedy with need and passion, lifting his legs and placing the pillow under his rump his ass is propped into the air utterly exposing his sopping wet hole to her love glazed eyes. She reaches back for the jar this time dipping both her middle and ring fingers into the jar, taking out a glob of lube and pasting it onto the opening of his anus, she applies another coat to her own two fingers and with a final locking of eyes she thrusts them into his asshole. Aang loudly groans out as his opening is stretched, her two fingers opening him up further than before but the pain quickly subsides. Her pace begins to pick up and she soon finds the rhythm she had before, ten minutes pass with the moans of joy from the Avatar only getting louder and louder. Katara's own groans of joy have only pick up as well from her vigorous thrusting as she makes sure he feels every thrust, every pump, in and out of his hole.

"Nnaahh... Please... Sifu Katara... Harder..."

"Faster Aahhh." He practically cries out and she fulfils his request driving fingers deep into him then back out again, over and over. He cries out in pleasure as the flood ecstasy gushes over his entire body, his erection throbbing as her hand repeatedly slams against his pelvic bone. Reaching out with her left hand she grabs behind his knees and pins his legs up onto his chest causing his now gaping hole to be fully out in the open for her to pound. Blinded by lust and greed she again seeks out the jar of lube this time a third finger is coated with the gooey substance, his eyes light up with apprehension as this time her index, middle and ring fingers and brought up to entrance and with a final fleeting connect of blue and grey eyes there resolve is set. He bucks his hips snapping them out of their haze before she plunges all three of the fingers deep into his ass. The feeling is intense and he gags out a gasp of air as her fingers slide fully in, the pain monetarily taking hold as his ring tightens around her fingers, but is quickly forgotten about when the blissful sensations of his ass being stretched take over and run through his body. Her legs have come up and braced either side of his hips in their rubbery grip as she plunges her fingers in and out of his bottom.

For the next thirty minutes Katara continues to mercilessly pound the gaping hole between his two cheeks. Her hand is nearly a blur at the speed of her thrusts, they are erratic and hasty just like his hips that were bouncing up to meet her every thrust – well almost every thrust not wanting to stop even to take a break, sweat beaded down between the cleavage of her breasts dripping down and covering her flawless mocha abdomen. One would have thought this pace was not even possible but their physical fortitude has afforded them that luxury. Aang howls out satisfaction, his earth shattering roars amalgamate along with the sloshing sound of her lubed up fingers penetrating his drenched gaping hole. Her eyes have fixed onto his features, licking and biting her lower lip as she takes in every contorted expression of pleasure his face makes as she pounds his asshole. She knows he's on the edge of no return, that is if the already whimpering pile of satisfaction that was Aang could even descend any further into bliss. She is also needing and desperate for her release and her patience has come to a grinding stop. She pulls her fingers out of him and lets go of his legs, quickly reaching into the box again Katara retrieves the thing she was looking for, it's a black item with a round tapered head that gradually widens out into a bulb shape that tapers back into a neck with a base on its bottom. The instrument looked to be about five inches long with a diameter of two and a half inches.

"It's a butt plug no time to explain, you'll love it." Kataras words are rushed as she dips the toy into the lube. She starts to push the toy in as its head begins to enter his rectum. Aangs eyes widen and he growls in pleasure as the taper of the toy slowly opens him up, at the widest point it is almost too much for him to bare, its width is wider than even her three fingers, but just as its about to become too much there is a sudden 'pop' and the toy is sucked into his hole stopping at the flared base. The feeling is intense as he clenches around its base before easing into the pressure. The feeling of fullness it gave was very stimulating . After his attention is firmly back on earth he tilts his head up to a pair of gleaming blue love sick orbs.

"I need..To..come, NOW!" the desperation in her whimpering voice is all too clear to hear and see he guesses as she has started to peel back her leggings, they were soaked with sweat along with the smell of her arousal as were her legs that where now a sheen with perspiration. Though Katara hasn't waited to fully shed herself of the latex she hasn't got the patience, she pulls them down just far enough so that she can have enough access to his neither, she hungrily crawls onto his waist and not a moment sooner she has crashed down onto him, revelling every inch of his throbbing member. Katara swings her head back as she moans out in joy as hands rake and nails dig into his chest. She doesn't need to draw this out, she is already soo close. A sea of satisfaction and mindless joy awaiting her arrival at any moment. Her wonderfully large breasts bounce it sync as she bops up and down his length, a cascade of brown locks fall to her side as her screams of bliss fill the room, her thrusting becomes mantic and her hips mercilessly bounce savouring their need of him. A final few loud pumps and cries of pleasure is all that's needed to bring her over the edge as the walls of her will break and the waters of climax burst throughout her trembling body as he too is overtaken by his own bliss, his head straining and twisting into the sheets as his shaking orgasm. Kataras body collapses forward onto his own, their sweat mingled bodies a tingled miss of dark and pale white contrasting like night to day, their breathing comes together in a harmonious tune as the apertures of sleep take Katara not bothering remove her latex garment and he to not having the energy to remove the butt plug still filling his rear end, they can deal with that in that morning.


	5. Bend Over!

**For starters guys just want to say I'm hugely sorry for not updating for so long, work at the time was just crazy busy and trying to find the time and energy for that matter was just very hard, so again very sorry for the long wait guys and gals. Also WOW never in a million years did I think this story was going to get this many follows and favs! Honestly you guys are just legends and are what keeps my inspiration going cheers :) Also big shout to ObeliskX for all the support you've given me, I know I mightn't get back to all your messages but trust me you're what gets me off my ass to keep these chapters coming! Big thank you man. Anyways folks made this an extra long one to try and make up for the long wait hope you all enjoy.**

The night was hot, the moon held high within the inky black depths of the night sky. Its luminosity casting beams of silky light through the curtains of the home that harboured its two slumbering lovers, one a submissive, the other his dommaint. The room was still bar the periodic crinkle the latex leggings around her calves made when Katara shifted in the bed, their sweat covered bodies were still intertwined together while their sheets now rested on the floor, the two benders having subconsciously kicked them off during the night. He moved to snuggle in closer to her, his arm reaching around and resting on her bare hip. She contently sighed into the embrace grabbing his hand and guiding it up to cup her breast. He murmured peacefully into the embrace while dreams drifted through the minds of their dormant bodies.

The following morning was singled by the sonorous tune of birds cheeping from the trees outside. The morning was still, rays of orange hue from the rising sun having just started to penetrate through the curtains of their room, their delicate glow injecting a vibrant bright ember into the bedrooms interior. Katara's eyes fluttered open, the sonority of the outside world flooded her mind as the last remnants of her previous slumber faded away. Her thoughts were however soon draw to her lower when the sound of crinkling made itself clear after she tried to shift her legs to the side of the bed, only to find that they were bound as it would seem by the latex leggings still horded around her calves. With a disgruntled huff she reached down, peeling off the last of the material from her legs, before tossing them off to the side of the bed. Their inside was drenched with sweat as were her calves, the latex material affording her skin no breathability. It was kind of hot she thought whilst also excusing herself of the pun; she loved its tightness, the feel of it against her of skin, encasing every inch of her in its black glossy grasp with nowhere to go. Latex was defiantly an adventure she would be delving into again and making a regular part of their bedroom play.

After ridding herself of her garment she turned to her side seeking out the one cause for this new power shift in their relationship, and there it was; his naked form spread across face down on the bed, his arms laid out by his sides while his head rested to one side upon his pillow. She loved looking at him sleep and always wondered where his dreams would carry him. Would he dream about them? Their nights of explicit passion, their dangerous love games? Or would the young man's mind take him to a more vanilla kind of love making with soft kisses and gentle touching? Her eyes had betrayed her wondering thoughts though when they proceeded to wonder up and down his naked form. The eagerness within those blue depths; trembling to life as they scanned the pale slate of his body from top to bottom. It was only when she reached his buttocks that the familiar black base snugly lodged between his cheeks made it apparent that the buttplug from their previous night was very much indeed still residing in his ass. Didn't she remove it? She thought to herself, or was she just to fatigued from the merciless finger fucking she'd given her boyfriend to do anything about it?

With that train of thought her mind's eye cast Katara back to the events only a few hours before hand, the cries of pleasure echoing form his mouth as her fingers slipped into his opening, the primal grunts she let out going harder and harder, pounding his ass for all it's worth. The sloping sound her three fingers made as she roughly probed his rear end along with the moans of her own pleasure and the feeling of her wetness trapped within the latex leggings.

Her thoughts suddenly snapped back to reality when she heard the sound of her lover shifting below her, his arm reaching out to the side of the bed no doubt seeking her warmth. Katara smiled to herself, she loved the way even in the pits of slumber he still needed to be close to her. To feel her body against his own and to know that everything was alright.

She looked on now, observing the shiny black base of the sex toy sandwiched between his cheeks, a wicked idea formed in her head. _Time to have some fun with my pet._ Not helping the fiendish giggle from escaping her lips. Making her way over on her knees she swung her left leg over his back positioning herself over his legs and just below his rump, her bare mocha tanned legs contrasting lusciously against the milk white of the ones they were framing. She reached down gently running her hands along the small of his back up to his shoulders, feeling the toned segments of muscle his back had to offer as they went. She let out a contented sigh as her hands made their way up his back. Withdrawing her hands she placed her left flat in between his shoulder blades while the other reached down between his ass cheeks, grabbing at the base of the buttplug.

"Time to wake up." She whispered, a malevolent smirk now portrayed on her lips.

With her right hand she began to slowly pump the plug in and out of his bottom while her other hand firmly pressed against his back. She wanted to press harder but knew she'd have to go slow at least to start due to some of the lube around the buttplug having no doubt dried up during the night. Katara let out a soft moan at her actions and her legs at either side of the Avatars only seemed to tighten around his own in response.

His eyes slowly started to open, the outside world penetrating through his still awaking senses though something was different, he let out a gasp when it became clear, his mind and body suddenly snapping to cognisant alertness. He didn't know what he felt first, the weight of Katara's body over his own pinning him in place or the sensations from the buttplug that was now being slowly pushed in and out of his anus. The young man went to turn his head and body to face her but a hand atop his back authoritatively pushed him back down into the bed, his face crashing back down onto the pillow below him.

"Ah, ah, ah you're staying right there." She purred down. Her voice held a husky and lustful tone to it.

If he was wondering for a reason to this new found way of being awoken there didn't seem to be one coming any time soon as attested when the tempo of Katara's pumping started to increase. He let out a throaty groan and his body all but tensed up at the newly found speed in which she was penetrating his ass hole, his growing erection becoming trapped under his own body weight. After a minute of thrusting at that pace she slowed down, drawing out her strokes. His body soon starting to become used to the probing while his breaths came in quick pants. Katara too was also enjoying herself, loving the sight of her squirming boyfriend below her. She let a heavy sigh and with a final thrust plunged the toy deep into his hole causing the young man's body to all but seize up as a shaky moan fell out past his lips and throughout the small room of their house. After a couple a seconds Katara released the pressure off the base of the plug, it's position returning to normal as the ring of muscle around the plug's neck relaxed and the toy seated itself to its regular position inside his rectum. But before the avatar had a chance steady his breathing the hair on his body practically stood on edge when he felt her start to fully remove the plug. His abdomen contracted and breath hitched when she reached the widest point. The feeling was intense, the plug stretching out his ass hole to the full one and a half inch width of the toy, but just before it was about to become too much there was a sudden 'pop' before the plug slid fully out. The avatar all but withered into the sheets below him as the blissful sensations from her actions pooled throughout his body.

"You know for not asking for my permission to cum last night.. _Again_ , I should've just left that buttplug in you all day. Let it drive you crazy.. Rubbing up against your prostate and leaving you begging me for release." She coned, her tone was soft yet hid a darker more serious nature and the avatar could only gulp at the prospect of the awaiting punishment. His throat now suddenly becoming very dry. He went to speak, to apologise to his master for his disobedience and lack of discipline but was cut off when she continued.

"But no I think I'm just going to use and abuse this ass hole of yours for the next hour or so till you learn your lesson my little pet."

"I'm sorry master I promise it won-" she let out a distasteful snort, no bothering to let her slave finish whatever excuse he was about to slander her with.

"Shut up! Hands behind your back!" she ordered. He did as instructed not wanting to provoke her fury any further than it had already been. Lifting herself from his rear she lifted her legs from either side of him and slipped them off the side of the bed again seeking out her black box of pain and pleasure. After finding what she was looking for Katara resumed to take her previous Perch on top of his rear end holding out a strand of newly acquired hemp rope. Aang strained his head peering behind him. The all too familiar blue dyed rope tangling just inches from his wrists, its intent clear as day. Reaching for his wrists Katara bent his forearms up so that his wrists were now crossed above his elbows behind his back forming his arms into a 'W' shape. The position caused the avatars shoulders to strain under the awkward position but soon found the discomfort only increased when she began wrapping the rope around his wrists, with each wrap a small grunt pressed past her lips, her mood having been suggested by the tightness of his binds. He breathed deep, the current strain of his bondage showing through as beads of sweat formed on his forehead, this was going to be a long and exciting morning. The initiative of being mentally pushed now singing through his head, to be dominated, to be at her mercy - and this morning he was going to be getting it in spades and he shakily inhaled a gulp of air at the thought, be couldn't help the excitement at such a prospect either. After all one couldn't just jump head first into this dangerous side of sex, baby steps needed to be taken. It was fraught with new leanings, limits had to be understood, rules of engagement had to be obeyed and remembered. But not them; they had plunged head first into this journey, one which they'd found both terrifying and exciting. They were playing with fire and delving into the extreme end, it was going to quickly become a lifestyle for them both. Rather they knew it yet or not.

Aangs attention was soon brought back to their room when he felt her giving a final tug on his tied wrists, her supple fingers making light work of the finishing knot. Katara let out satisfactory huff a substantial grin now playing across her features. Her blue orbs scanning her immobilised victim from head to toe.

"On your knees now." She blankly accreted before grabbing his shoulders and dragging him upright.

Reaching behind her she again retrieved another longer length of rope, much to the surprise of her submissive who thought her bondage had come to an end. She took the rope and from her position behind him brought it over his head, bringing the length just above his nipples. He swallowed hard as she began to wrap the rope around both his chest and bound arms causing everything to tighten up greatly, his breaths came in quick pants with each wrap now binding his already contorted arms in closer and tighter to his chest. After finishing the knot she again sought out more rope, this time bringing it just above his elbows and just like before she began firmly wrapping the rope around his chest and arms. He was sweating now with every inhaled breath of air becoming a pant, at this point if the idea of someone passing out from restrictive binds was a probability then this wasn't far off, and while he had no trouble breathing per say the tightness of his binds and pressure on his shoulders were the only things rushing through the Airbenders mind, their presence around his chest and arms making themselves known every time he took an arduous breath, the feeling was intense.

"Hm, comfy?" she teased, those blue eyes now casting their gaze upon her heavily breathing submissive, her right eyebrow raised in a mischievous like manner. He closed his eyes tight trying to concentrate on only the sound of her voice and not the vice like tightness around his chest and arms.

"Yes master" he mumbled trying to hide the under tones of desperation laced within his voice but was to no avail, much to the amusement of the dominant waterbender looking on.

"Yeah, you look comfy." She bitter sweetly told him before making her way over to the bed and stacking the pillows in front of his legs.

"You know what to do face down and spread those legs like a good pet." His eyes lit up, her intentions becoming clear as ice to him with those spoken words. Flashbacks from the night before raced through his mind. The look of dominance on her face when she slipped on those vinyl gloves, the coldness of the lube being pasted onto his hole, the earth shattering feeling of his anus being stretched as she greedily thrust her three fingers in and out. And he wondered if he was going to be able to handle such treatment so soon after their first parlay into this newly found aspect of their bdsm exploits. He hadn't wanted to think about the 'what if' however, he was desperate, desperate to relive those glorious sensations of his ass being spread wide, the stimulation of her fingers thrusting into his hole against his prostate. She made her way over to him just before he was about assume his position and reaching out with her right hand her fingers wrapped around his now twitching member giving him a few long drawn out stokes. He moaned out as she went his heavy sighs of pleasure only becoming louder when she picked up her pace. He closed his eyes revelling at the stimulation his master was giving him, it wasn't going to last however as Aang soon discovered when the heel of her foot suddenly shot up to his shoulder and forcibly slammed him down onto the tower of pillows below him, sending his face crashing into the bed sheets. He had forgotten just how flexible she was, her legs nearly doing the splits when she'd brought her right one up from where she'd been standing at the side of their bed to slam him down.

"Now, now can't have you getting too excited, can we?" she batted, her question having already gotten its answer: him face down and ass up with her foot domineeringly planted atop his back.

"Time you learned your lesson, pet. You're only here for my pleasure and amusement understood?" she deadpanned, pressing her foot harder into his back at the last spoken word, emphasizing her point.

"Yes master, completely." He whimpered out from below her.

"I want you to beg, BEG me to dominate you!" she affirmed, her hands now proudly resting on her hips.

"Please master, use me for all I'm worth, I'm all yours to do whatever you want with, PLEASE!"

"That's right my little pet you are all mine, or should I just call you slave? After all that's all you are to me now, my little bitch to use and abuse." She boasted, her tone mocking in its nature. Her dirty talk only making the bulge between his legs even more uncomfortable.

She took her foot off his back and making her way back over to the black box and its contents she pulled out the next items she'd be using on him.

His head was face down, eyes closed, the pillows beneath his hips making his behind stick out in the air, the all too familiar exposed feeling overtaking his body. He'd decided to arch his back affording him a more comfortable view but in doing so had only caused his cheeks to spread apart even further. He swallowed hard trying to curb the sense of openness but only made him inadvertently groan out before a pair of tanned legs came into his line of sight. And there she was, a personification of beauty, his storm greys sparking with longing as they travelled up her body, taking in every detail her figure had to offer, the sweeping curves of her legs, the luscious wetness of her shaven slit between them, the hourglass shape of her hips and torso framing her flat and toned stomach like a picture frame holding onto a beautiful work of art, her perfect breasts and finally her face, the hair loopies that bordered it, holding the depths of those magnificent blues making his heart almost skip a beat as he tried to remember when he'd last seen her in all her sexy nakedness.

"you're beautiful." His words were simple and sincere, he knew not to speak unless spoken to, and knew the consequences for such a waver in discipline but he didn't care, he wanted her to hear it, for her to know that she was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. She smiled back the sincerity being mirrored back from his own words, no hidden plans, no wicked agenda – just genuine love for the boy she'd found in the iceberg all those years ago, not that his heartfelt gesture was going to sway her in way of course!

He looked down towards her hands and the newly acquired items they held, realization of her forthcoming intentions causing the young Avatars eyes to light up with both trepidation and exhilaration at the prospect of being dominated in this way; the fresh pair of vinyl gloves in her right and the jar of clear liquid in her left. Her eyes were burning with desire, pleading for release as they bored into the helpless ones of their tied up target. She placed the jar of lube down just to the side of his head – the action affirming the power she had over him like this. Katara started to slowly slip the gloves on and making sure he was captivated by the display she gave the cuff of one of the gloves one final tug ensuring they were nice and snug against her hands. They were like a second skin complementing her limber hands with a shinny like appearance.

Picking up the jar of lube she circled around him onto the bed, making her way on her knees between his spread out legs, kneeling just in front of his exposed hole. Unscrewing the lid of the jar she dipped her right index finger into the gooey substance and pasted a glop of lube onto his entrance, making him wince from its coldness.

"Time to get this ass hole of yours nice and ready for later on." She gently said, whilst placing her hands on both of his cheeks and gently spreading them apart, peering at the soon-to-be not so tight ring of muscle that laid there.

His hair stood on edge and eyes went wide at her last spoken words, what did she mean by 'later on'? What did she have planned? If he'd thought they'd already delved into the unknown, this new and taboo part of their sex lives he was beginning to think otherwise and had now started to amuse the thought that this wasn't the end of her back door exploration at all and katara couldn't help the evil giggle from escaping her lips at seeing his reaction to her revelation. She dipped her finger into the lube once again coating it up to her last knuckle and brought it up to his entrance, the tip now pressing against his hole before she started to push in as her digit started to penetrate his opening. The movement was fast and smooth and she kept pushing right up to the last knuckle. He yelped out as pleasure overtook him, the feeling of his hole being probed with such enthusiasm was immense and new, unlike the night where slow and gentle had ordained her thrusting this time it was confidence and poise that lead the way. She left her finger in for a moment, letting his body acclimate to the entirety of her finger now filling his anus.

His breathing was jagged, beads of sweat forming on his panting features as shaky moans and deep grunts soon followed when she decided to remove her finger to the tip only to swiftly trust it back in again, over and over. Her pace increasing with every thrust, every pump, the timid probing from the night before having been replaced with bold plunging. Katara looked on peering from her vantage point behind him, taking in his contorting features at her leisure, loving the way he was coming undone under her, from his moans of pleasure filling her senses to the contractions of his abdomen from her fingering, causing her own moans of pleasure to entangle alongside his own. Greed over took her, and withdrawing her finger she again sought out the jar of lube, this time a second finger was dipped into its depths. Ocean blue orbs looked onto him now, the needing within their depths having perforated and spilled throughout her body, her slits dripping and slick with desire, she was intoxicated; the power she had over him, able to drive both their pleasures.

She brought her fingers up to his hole again applying a pasting of lube onto his rear before driving them deep inside of him. Aang all but choked. His body tensing up as her fingers spread him apart while his ring of muscle clenched around her fingers. The mix of pain and pleasure coming in waves as she continued on with her ruthless thrusting, though he soon found the pain quickly subsided as the billful sensations ran rampant throughout his trembling body. She too she getting off more and more, her sex now deliciously ripe with her own arousal as she continued on with her plunging.

"Your hole is much more accepting of my fingers today isn't it, my little pet?" she stuttered out between moans of pleasure.

"Ye- yees- mas- master, it is, Aaahh" He managed to spurt out between his moans of pleasure.

As time went on his moans only got louder and louder, the strain of his binds around his arms and chest had only showed through even more when she'd decided open him up even further when a third lubed up finger was brought up to his hole. Giving his ass a firm slap with her left hand she pushed all three fingers into their awaiting orifice. He all but cried out, her fingers stretching him out as she pushed them in deeper and deeper. He fought against his restraints wanting nothing more than to take her there and then as his hands clenched into fists and knuckles turned white against the stark blue of hemp rope.

Aang balled out, a mindless pool of ecstasy threatening to come out and over take his shaking body, the pre cum from his milked prostate now dripping down onto the sheets below. But just as he was about to break the rocking motion from her fingers crashing against his rear suddenly stopped. His body sagging forward, the showing signs from her finger fucking conclusive on the young Avatars body. They laid there for ten minutes, Katara's body draped over his own scrunched up one. Her breathing was hard the beads of sweat from her excretions dripping down her breasts pressed against his back. With a longing gulp of air she brought herself to an upright position using his back as leverage.

"Excellent job, my little pet." She praised whilst peeling off her gloves and dismissively tossing them onto his back, like an old toy that someone had no use for any more.

"Now that you're all warmed up, I think I'll pop down to the store to pick up a few new 'things' to use on you."

"New things? May I ask?" he pleaded out, not bothering to hide either the curiosity or fear conveyed in his expression.

"Don't worry, you'll soon find out sweetie." She chuckled, before strutting over to the black box, again reaching in and taking out another piece of bondage equipment she'd be using on him.

"I know, you won't be going anywhere but just in case those binds of yours make you desperate, we can't have you disturbing next store now can we?" The question didn't need an answer because there wasn't a choice. The grin not leaving her face as she approached him, the pink of the ball glinting between the straps held in her hand and the Avatar knew he was about to be gagged.

"Open up!" she teased, holding the ball just in front of his mouth before the straps of the gag were firmly fastened around the of his neck, the familiar feeling of the ball stuffing and forcing his jaw open and tongue being forced to the back of his mouth.

"Perfect. I'll be back for you in fifteen minutes tops, and if you even think about using bending to free yourself, spirits. Even your past lives won't be able to help you! " Her promise was dangerous and he knew that even if he considered the lather it would have severe consequences. Much to the discontent of his aching shoulders, arms and tightly bound chest. After hastily dressing herself Katara made her way o the door and one final glance over her shoulder to her tied up submissive she gave him a sinful smile before her footsteps sounded throughout the house.

Making her way down the streets of the upper ring Katara took in the sights and sounds of the thriving city around her it's economy was one of a busy and blooming nature, and while she considered the lives of so many people around her she had to wonder could there have been other people making their way to such destinations as herself and although the world was progressing to that of a more enlightened and forward thinking conglomerate, she couldn't help but think the seeds of bondage or bdsm as some people referred to it as were still not known to the masses. In a way she preferred it like this, the underground world that no one realized they were a part of. Even her own friends were hopelessly oblivious to the going on behind her and Aangs bedroom door, not that it was something that came up in open conversation regularly; but girls would be girls right?

After arriving at her destination Katara took a final look around, and with a sharp inhale and giddy poise of herself she proceeded to make her way through the entrance of the store front. Upon entering the establishment she was Immediately greeted by one of the shop clerks, her green eyes wide with appreciation at seeing one of their now very loyal customers.

"Ahh Lady Katara, please come in, make yourself at home!" she bathed whilst approaching the young waterbender and putting her arms around her in a warm embrace. The woman was slightly taller than Katara. She wore a dark green latex skirt that stopped just above her knees while her upper sported a sinfully shinny black latex belly top.

"Da-Xia, great to see you again." She happily greeted her better in age.

"So, how can I be of help today, more sexy latex for this sexy girl? Oh you have to see what we got in, you'll love it! It'll be deliciously tight on your curves. Or perhaps a toy or two to add to the collection which I take it at this stage your storage box is starting to become a little crowed?" she excitedly announced.

"Nothing big today Da-Xia unfortunately, I'm just here to pick up a few bits." Katara said, chuckling at the woman's enthusiasm.

"Fine, but if you change your mind just let me know and I'll see to it that your every wish is my command."

The girls made their way around the shop floor, Katara pointing out to sexual instruments she'd had an interest in as well as the articles of clothing that had caught her eye.

"I'm looking for something big, but not huge – can't be making it too easy for him now can we?" she flattered to the latex clad shop assistant. Da-Xia pointed to one item in particular that made Katara's eyes gleam to life. It was the exact thing she was looking for and after adding the find to her basket she'd decided to throw caution to the wind and explore further into the explicit realms of the shop. After twenty minutes of browsing Katara was just about ready to depart. She made her way to the exit with Da-Xia, armfuls of bags in tow before the realization hit her.

"Oh shit, I forgot I left Aang tied up back at the house." She had blurted out before realizing just what she had said, the rose colour now easily noticeable on the young waterbenders cheeks. Da-Xia all but barked out in laughter at Katara's blunder.

"The avatar is your... Submissive?" Da-Xia dead paned, eyes wide. Katara could only bring her hands to her mouth in shock at what she just revealed. It wasn't the fact she'd told Da-Xia how she left her boyfriend in that state, just being in such a shop that much was expected, but it was _who_ she had said was tied up that had made her cheeks turn red with embracement.

"Katara, what's said in this shop stays in this shop there's no need to worry. You have my word" Her words were sympathetic and trustworthy, easing the young woman's mind.

"And if it's any consolation, you making the most powerful man on the planet your submissive? Damm you go you naughty girl." Da-Xia chirped, giving Katara's rear a playful slap.

Back at their home the sound of strenuous breathing from a certain bald headed monk fell on deaf ears, the avatar had since collapsed from the tower of pillows that once exposed his rear proudly on display for her. In the half hour she was gone the strain of the ropes around his chest and arms had only become more unbearable as his shoulders ached form the twisted way in which they were bound behind his back. The thirty minutes seemed more like three hours. The avatar growled out in discomfort, his cries being stifled by the pink ball stuffing his mouth, his will hanging on by a thread ready to break at a moment's notice. He supposed this was to be expected, he had pushed his luck and now she was pushing his limits, this would have been seen by most as a form of torture but not for them.

She wanted to push hard and for him to follow suit, and he was more than happy to submit. But for all the discomfort his current position had brought the feeling of helplessness that also accompanied was simply intoxicating to him; having no control, to willingly hand over your power into someone else's hands. He rolled onto his back, hoping for a more comfortable position but was to no avail. His hands balled into fists, white knuckled as he fought against his restraints, the desperation for escape growing more and more present as time passed. Aang groaned out, digging his teeth into the ball gag and strands of saliva gushed out past the gag down his cheeks and noise with every contraction of his abdomen.

Just as he was about give in the door of their house opening sang out in his ears signalling her return, he rolled into side now waiting for her legs to come into his line of sight. The bedrooms door swung open, and Katara made her way into the room placing the bags at the foot of the bed. He peered up to meet her awaiting gaze, a look of amusement and satisfaction was spread across her face.

"Miss me?" her words were to the point, insensitive of his plight. Katara looked on; her blue orbs taking in the desperation mirrored on his features and couldn't help the smile from playing on her lips.

"Learned your lesson I take it, pet?" Not waiting for his murmured answer she began to undo she sash around her robe letting it fall at her feet before removing her robe completely revealing the ample mounds of her mocha breasts, the display now causing the unbearable heat to amplify from in between his legs.

"Think it's time I slip into something more comfortable, be right back." She sweetly told him before picking up one of her bags and sauntering off into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Five minutes later the door of the bathroom opened, and Aangs jaw hit the floor at seeing the sight laid out before him. There she was stood at the foot of the door frame, hands on her hips. Her cascade of chocolate curls fell in waves down her back while her hair loopies rested either side of her face framing her features beautifully. Tightly covering her breasts and torso was a royal blue latex tank top that stopped just shy of her lower leaving a tantalisingly tiny amount of her hips exposed, its string like straps framing her shoulders perfectly. The way material clung to her every curve almost making him want to spring forward and pounce on her. On her lower she wore a matching coloured latex bikini along with thigh high latex stockings that stopped just south of her covered sex. Much like the day before and the first reveal of her glossy garment he was at a loss for words both physically and mentally, the ball gag being the cause for the lather he mused to himself, giving him a wonderful excuse for the pool of drool that had started to collect on the sheets beneath him.

"On your back and legs apart." She ordered and Aang did just that, rolling onto his back and parting his legs, the nervous anticipation pooling through his mind at what was to come. She made for the dresser at the side of their bed and reaching in she retrieved exactly that for which she had sought; a simple piece of string about a foot in length. She ambled over to him, string in hand as the pitter patter sound her latex covered feet made against the floor hummed throughout the room. Katara crawled onto the bed and kneeled just in front of his bare sex. Reaching down with her left hand she grabbed the base of his testicles causing the young man's breath to hitch in his chest before her right one started to wrap the string around his sack.

"I'm sure as you've no doubt discovered, cumming without my permission will only end in suffering for you, but I'm just not sure I'm willing to take the risk. So this should keep those enthusiastic balls of yours under strict control." Her voice was nearly a whisper as she went about tying off his balls, with each wrap stretching out his stack and causing his scrotum to became noxiously taut, adding a new layer of pleasure and pain to the avatars now perspiring and restrained body. Before tying off the knot completely Katara pulled the last strand down the middle of his sack separating his balls and back up again to their base finishing off the knot. He sighed out at the pressure around his tied off sack, finding the tightness it brought quite pleasurable once he got used to it.

Feeling that he'd endured enough lack of speech for the time being she reached around and undone the straps of the ball gag from behind his head, his jaw now slightly aching from being held open for so long.

"Time to put this ass hole of yours back to work." She purred, his face lit up at the revelation. What was in those bags? What did she have planned? Katara noted the uncertainty now present on his features, begging her for an answer to their unspoken question.

"Oh don't worry my little pet you'll see in just a moment, and if you do a nice enough job I might even consider untying you." She said while making her way over to the bag at the foot of the bed all while having his storm grey eyes fixed onto her, sparkling with eagerness and apprehension as she reached into the bags depths.

With Her back still turned to him she pulled out her mystery item, from his vantage point it looked like a bunch of black leather straps that formed some sort of harness. Placing the item on the ground at her feet she stepped into it and pulled the straps up to her hips, tightening them around her waist before doing the same for the straps around each of her thighs just under her butt cheeks, making her well rounded ass bulge out more than it already was. Katara reached into the bag again, this time he couldn't see whatever it was she'd pulled out and could only discern that she had now fixed it onto the jockstrap like harness. When she turned around Aangs blood all but ran cold and eyes bulged from his head when he saw the large phallus object sticking straight out from between her legs. Her fake erection was eight inches long and an eye watering two inches in girth with a set of fake balls hanging under its length. It felt like an eternity before she spoke up, his gawking greys not moving from the sight of her newly acquired length the whole time.

"So we understand now, don't we? How do you like my new strapon?" she proudly stated, wrapping her hand around the base of its shaft, her fingers not even able to fully encompass its enormous thickness. Aang went to speak but practically choked on the air trying to comprehend the sight in front of him let alone the idea of that going up his rear end.

"Kat- Katara there's no way I'll be able to take that!" he managed to splutter out before she started to wickedly giggle.

"That's Master Katara to you but I'll let it slide this once, I'm sure the sight of my magnificent dildo made you forget your manners. But don't worry pet, I'll go nice and slow, at least to start." Her lips curling into a sinful grin as she verbalized her plan. Katara made her way over to the stool opposite their bed, the fake member bobbling from between her legs as she walked, he had to admit at first seeing his girlfriend turned master with a replica cock between her legs wasn't something he thought he'd ever find attractive he soon found the look to be weirdly erotic , not that he was in any way attracted to the same sex or wanted the 'real thing' but to know that she was about to be 'doing' him, to dominate him in this way. It was quite arousing. After sitting down and spreading her legs she made a come hither gesture with her finger.

"On your knees and over to me now." She accreted from across the room, her mock-up cock sticking out proudly into the air from between her legs. He removed himself for the bed before gingerly getting into a kneeling position as his hands were still nice and securely held behind his back by the blue hemp ropes she'd tied him up with earlier. He began to make his way over to her, the weight of his body resting on his bare knees against the wood flooring making him wince. When he reached his destination in front of her he looked up to see a pair of intense blue eyes looking back, their mocking and wicked gaze making him gulp hard.

"Good boy, now start sucking." If he could've Aang would have reached into and cleared the wax out of his ears at hearing what she had just said. She couldn't be serious, could she? His eyes expanding and mouth deadpanning from her simple request.

"I'm pretty sure sucking on err... _That_ is something I wouldn't be too keen on tryii-" Before he had a chance to fully articulate his thoughts, Katara had reached out and gripped either side of the avatars babbling mouth, her fingers digging into both of the young man's cheeks. Her grip was hard and unyielding, causing him to cringe out in pain.

"If I wanted your feedback I'd have asked. Now. Open your fucking mouth and start sucking." Her voice was cold and malice, its message warning him not to act like that again. Letting go of his jaw she brought her hand up to one of her breasts absently tracing her finger around the shinny mound of her hardening latex covered nipple while she took in the scene of him gingerly lowering himself and his mouth onto her member, loving the look of nervousness dancing throughout his features. Aang began to lower his head into her crotch, the tip of the strapon filling his picture, its tremendous size becoming obscenely clear to him. Aang couldn't help but cringe when he saw it's shocking realism; from the bulbous head and pulled back foreskin to the multitude of veins running down its shaft right down to the texture of its skin. Opening his mouth he began to slowly take the head into his orifice, his eyes widening as the head of the dildo began to fill his mouth. Its thickness even more than that of the ball gag she'd used on him before. He began to suck, drawing his lips around the head as he gingerly started to bop up and down the head, not daring to try and take any more than just the tip of her fake member. She snorted out, her distaste at his efforts clear for him to hear.

"pathetic, get your fucking face down there." She huffed, reaching up with her two hands and grabbing either side of the young man's head, forcing his head down whilst thrusting her hips upwards. Aang gagged out and eyes went wide, the strapon forcing its way in and hitting the back of his throat. Causing salvia to splutter out down the length of the strapon as his airway was momentarily blocked. Katara lifted his head completely off her fake erection as a string of salvia ran from his mouth to the tip of her dildo. Her wicked eyes peering into the trembling greys of the ones below them before she again pulled him back down onto her fake member. She continued on with her face fucking for the next ten minutes, thrusting her strapon into his mouth with increasing speed, the avatar gagging out every time she sent her strapon into the back of his throat. Only allowing him to catch of breath every now and then. The sloshing sound the dildo made every time it entered his mouth along with his gagging made the waterbender hum out in joy. He felt helpless, it was humiliating; being forced to perform such an act. He could feel the heat of embarrassment rising on his cheeks and had wanted her to stop but yet for some reason, wanted to keep going. He wanted to please her and show her what a good job he could do. After another five minutes she'd decided she'd had enough and looking down at the panting features of her submissive she gave him a half hearted look of satisfaction.

"I guess that'll have to do for now, don't worry though slave we'll have plenty of time to practice your deepthroating again wont we?" she bathed, not like he had a choice or say in the matter to begin with. with a final look over him and deciding had earned her mercy Katara flicked of her wrist as the water from the sink sprang to life, bending to her will before forming into a ice blade slicing through his restraints. Aang collapsed onto his hands, the relief from having his upper released form binds showing heavily on his face. But as soon as he'd began to bathe in the feeling of release the ordering tone within her voice rang past his ears.

"You should know what's coming next pet, come on. Onto the bed on all fours now." She smirked before making her way over to her bags of newly acquired toys yet again to seek out another item. Now what was she going to get? This was dipping dangerously deep into the unknown realm and although he was more than contented to fulfil this beast of desire that had overtaken them both Aang still couldn't help but lather in the nervous anticipation building within his enthused mind as he made his way onto the bed; his ass projected out proudly in front of her.

Katara made her over to the edge of the bed positioning herself on her knees just behind his exposed rear, determination set in her blue eyes. She reached down placing her hands on either of his cheeks parting them to expose his still wet ring from the fingering beforehand, her thumbs lightly pressing onto the opening of his anus. She licked her lips as excitement began to pool throughout her mind.

"Ready for a good hard fucking pet?" she deadpanned, almost entranced by the way her thumb was now circling around his opening. Reaching for the jar of lube she undid the lid and dipping her four fingers in she drew out a near handful of lube, slathering the glob over her dildo. The careful and reserved application of lube she'd have normally employed having been thrown out the window. This time it was brash and bold, the lube dripping off every which way as she went about stroking the slippery substance all over the length of the dildo. She grabbed the base of the shaft bringing it up to his entrance. The Avatars eyes went wide and breath shook when he felt the tip of her erection press against his opening. There was no way he was going to be taking her full length any time soon he mused and Katara had figured the same when she decided to test his tightness a little more when she gingerly thrust her hips forward, the tip burying itself the tiniest bit deeper into his opening.

He moaned out as the sensations of his hole being teased opened up ran through his body. She too was starting to find a gentle rhythm in which to probe his rear. Taking in view of her hands that were now gripping either side of his hips, the fake cock jutting out between them pressed against his hole. As time went on the speed of her micro thrusting had only increased, she was impatient, she knew this was going to be a slow burn. A gentle introduction to this new found way of dominating him, and although his ass had never accommodated an object of this size before she needed to go fast; to thrust and fuck him silly for all that she was worth and bathe in the accompanying satisfaction it was to bring with it. Fifteen minutes passed and millimetre after millimetre the tip slowly disappeared into his swelling hole and the moans and deep groans of pleasure from the bent over Avatar had only gotten louder and more frequent. With a final buck of her hips the tip of her erection finally popped into his hole as the ridge of the head slipped past the ring of muscle. Aang all but gagged out and eyes bulged from his head, the air now seeming like soup as every fibre of his body stood on edge, his ass was stretched out further than it had ever been. If he'd thought her three fingers were intense then this had made them feel outright underwhelming in comparison, rendering his mind completely blank.

"AAahh, ahh...ahhh." his breaths were hitched and jagged as his body contorted against the large intruder probing it.

"Breathe pet, just breathe. Nice and easy." She coned biting her lower lip before she slowly pushed her length further in as the shaft started to penetrate him. At this point her words were nothing but white noise when the sensations from his rear getting pierced steam rolled through his mind and shaking body. It felt like every hair of his body was now standing on edge and he didn't know how long she was pushing. His sense of time had muddled into nothingness, thirty seconds could have felt like thirty minutes, he felt every millimetre of the dildo slowly filling him pushing deeper and deeper into his rectum. It felt like he was going to be split in two, he groaned out the pain, his gapping ass sending fire through his shuddering form; She was loving it, the sight of the dildo being slowly swallowed up by his anus was enthralling, infectious, her sex now slick with desire, the heat rising through her belly was becoming unbearable and Katara was all but ready break.

After what felt like a life time the feeling of a set of replica balls pressed up against perineum caused the young airbender to gasp out. The feeling was indescribable, the young man's body ridged with pleasure and pain from the full eight inches of her strapon now buried inside of him. Aang panted out, willing his body to try and relax against the monster penetrating his rear. After five excruciating minutes the avatars breathing returned to normal and the feeling of unyielding fullness that accompanied it now started to feel very satisfying, his anus having started to acclimate to the size of the dildo. After giving his withering form one last fleeting look and discerning that he was enjoying himself she decided to further on her actions. Withdrawing her cock a couple of inches she slowly started to push back it back in.

Sighing at the enjoyment she was having from watching her fake member slide out and back into his ass. Katara continued with this slow pace for the next ten minutes, ensuring that his body had fully come to terms with its new found intrusion. Her thrusting was sporadic and unnatural. After all this was brand new to her, Katara having never moved her hips in this fashion before. In a sense it was like having a new body part, one which she was becoming more and more comfortable with as time passed.

As time went on her thrusting became more fluent and natural and she was now sliding in and out of him with ease. She decided to pick up her pace bucking her hips harder and faster into him. She moaned out, with very thrust a cry of bliss escaped her lips. She was intoxicated by every part of it, the power she had over him like this, the sight of her fake erection penetrating him sending waves of satisfaction crashing into her mind and body. This was it; the ultimate form dominance and control – just the sight of him bent over like that was enough to get her off. Her thrusts soon became shallow and hard, hands that were gripped either side of his hips had only gripped tighter with every pump and buck of her hips against his own. As well as the pleasurable visuals she was getting at seeing him bent over for her Katara soon discovered the tightness of the latex against her folds added a beautiful stimulation every time she pumped the strapon into him. This only furthering on her resolve and the speed at which she drove her hips.

Just as he was about moan out she suddenly ground to a halt, releasing her tight grip on his hips and removing the strapon from his behind making him sigh out in both pleasure and relief. His hole was now a sloppy gape as lube dribbled out and ran down his perineum onto the sheets below. Her actions were hasty and rushed and she ran over to the bags placed at the foot of the bed. "Considering how well you took my cock I think it's time we fill that mouth of yours with something a little bigger, don't you? And well I can't have making too much noise either of course." she rushed out over her shoulder, speedily searching through the contents of the bags before turning around to reveal her new item. Much like their last one, it was a pink ball gag, this time around however the ball was a daring two and a half inches in thickness with white leather straps adorned with sliver studs near the buckle. Her 'a little bigger' quip now mockingly staring him in the face as she trotted back over to him.

"Open up nice and wide." Her words an easy tease towards the rather large ball gag that was currently filling his vision when she'd knelt down in front of him. She pushed the ball in his mouth, its massive size straining his jaw apart and forcing his tongue to the back of his mouth. He winced out as the ball reached its widest point, its sheer size making him groan out in discomfort before finally slipping in behind his teeth, completely filling his wide open orifice.

Not a moment sooner she was back behind him pasting another hefty amount of lube onto the phallus sticking out between her legs and his hole that was now safe to say drowned in lube. Her gaze was lust filled, bright with desire as she reached down and grabbed his hips before mercilessly plunging the full length of her strapon deep into him turning his vision white and skin blazing. He gagged out, sending saliva shooting past the large ball and down his chin. Aangs body went sporadic, he gasped out trying desperately to control the inferno racing through his body. He withered out the intense pleasure, his stretched hole making his member now painfully hard and tied off balls ache. Had Aang been hoping for Katara to give him a gentle reintroduction to the fucking she'd previously given him she had proven him sorely mistaken. Picking right back up from where she had left off Katara repeatedly plunged the full length deep into his sopping wet hole, thrusting her hips back and forth.

For the next hour she continued on with her ruthless fucking, Aang was in a different world, his mind and body had transcended, the outside world had dissolved into nothing but white noise. The feeling was celestial, every hard, fast thrust blasting waves of pleasure through his prostate and body. He couldn't describe the feeling – it just felt. Intense. Too intense, like every fibre in his body was threatening to burst at a moment's notice and turn to jelly. He groaned out in desperation the blissful intensity of Katara pounding his rear setting his mind ablaze. His legs were now shaking, he closed his eyes tight in a hopeless bid to tame the fire mounting within, holding his body captive as she drove her mock up erection deep into his anus. This was the forefront of their power exchange; he was completely powerless against her will, about to lose control, to explode into pieces.

And that was it, he let go, gave into it. Gave into the blazing feeling crumbing his body to mush. He grit his teeth into the gag, the moans hissed from his mouth and eyes rolled back. He howled out in satisfaction and his hands dug into the sheets below him. With every trembling breath a cry of bliss followed. He gave into it all; the pressure of the strapon deep inside him, the weight of her body behind every thrust rocking his own forward, the thickness of her dildo ruthlessly stretching his ass hole wide open – it was ecstasy.

Katara had slipped into a world of her own too, pounding his hole for all that she was worth, her strokes alternating from long slow probing to hard and fast hammering. The fake balls slapping against his perineum every time her hips slammed into his own along with her breasts that jiggled each time she thrust into him. She cried out with joy, the feeling of the latex rubbing against her dripping sex and nipples making Katara swing her head back and hair fly through the air, framing her back in waves of chocolate brown curls. She was love drunk, her ocean blues greedy and in need of her release. Her hips now nearly a blur at the speed she was thrusting her dildo in and out of his gapping hole. With every pump she gave him a primal like grunt pressed past her lips amalgamated with the slapping sound her hips made when they crashed into his rear. The bed rocking back and forth every time she ploughed her hips into him.

She was so close, a sea of satisfaction just fingertips away from her now and from the looks of it so was the Avatar as attested form his shaking legs and the pre cum now oozing from his twitching member forming a pool on the sheets beneath them. She was covered in perspiration, the sweat dripping down between her breasts and into the depths of the latex tank top. And with a final flurry of trusts she screamed out, the pending orgasm exploding through her shaking body. She grabbed his hips, pressing them against her own with all her strength, forcing every millimetre of her strapon deep inside him, howling out in bliss as her body all but went into spasms. With that final thrust the airbenders vision turned white, his seed bursting form his constricted balls sending his orgasm shooting across the bed sheets. His teeth clamping down on the gag as the sensations rocketed throughout him turning his trembling body to mush.

With a shaky breath Katara's body collapsed forward, her mocha toned curves crashing into the pale white slate of skin beneath her. They both laid there for the next fifteen minutes, their sweat covered bodies glinting against the midday sun as shaky breaths intertwined into one tune. Their two bodies still attached at the hips by the eight inch dildo still buried in his anus. Either of them having the energy to move; she yet again not removing the sweaty articles of latex clothing and him quite content to leave the phallus object that was stretching him out.


	6. Slave & master for life

Sweat covered bodies glistened against the moon light, cries of bliss and passion amalgamated into one heavenly chorus fighting for the better say. A body of pale white skin laying face down entwined the tanned curves of the one nestled on top. Both connected at the hips by a strapon. They turned to lay on their sides. A tanned hand reached down, gliding across the pale slate of muscle his stomach has to offer. Her movements were bold and brash, her fingers claw their way up, racking in the satisfaction pooling throughout their bodies. Her breaths were heavy with passion as were her hands; one griping his shoulder for leverage, the other coming up to wrap around his throat. Her hips slammed into his own plunging the full length of the dildo deep inside his anus, he cried out in joy, the constriction around his airway only adding fire to the beast coursing through him. He bucked his hips against her own as electricity sparked through his prostate and twitching member, which was now an oozing mess with pre cum. Her fingers released their grip around his throat before trailing their way up to his panting mouth hooking in behind his lower teeth. The action was animalistic, sightless from the passion and need swirling in her mind. An absolute mirror of his own mind that had been overtaken by pleasure and want. They were so close, a shared impending orgasm within reach, her hips were a blur now, every hard and fast thrust sending him closer and closer to the point of no return, she closed her eyes tight, the heat raising through her belly and down her neither was too much. She was all but ready to explode.

"Kataraaaa." He managed to cry out from between the fingers in his mouth holding his lower jaw in their grip.

"KATARA."

Something didn't seem right however, why hadn't the voice calling her name sound like his own. She listened again. It. Sounded. Almost like a woman's voice? And that's when it hit her. The realization bearing in the forefront of her mind like a lion- moose stampeding towards it's pray.

"KATARA!"

Clarity became of her; her surroundings flooding through the haze of her digress. The small room of the healers that accommodated her and the chief healer, the vibrancy from the afternoon rays casting an indulgent hue upon the white intier of the medical room. The abiding oak wooden beans that lined the walls like sentinels. It all became soo clear to her now, when did she space out? How long was she in that trance like state? And why was Yuan now screaming at her? She looked down and that's when she saw it, her eyes widening at the scene before her: the crimson colour of blood glistening against the orange of the afternoon sun, the body of the badly wounded Earthkingdom soldier, the lifeless eyes that stared back at her void of any emotion and the pasty grey skin that housed them. She wanted to speak, to clasp her hands against her mouth of horror, to kick herself for zoning out at such a critical moment. She couldn't though, that lungful of air she'd tried to inhale felt like sand running down her throat, her posture was now rigid with shameful awareness.

"I'm sor…" she managed, the lump in her throat becoming ever more apparent.

"Now's not the time, you're the best healer we have. Now use it or lose it Katara."

"Right." She confirmed, determination set in her voice.

Katara waved her hands and the water from the blow sprang to life coating her hand in its cool touch before glowing bright blue. She went to work healing the deep laceration that was off centre of the man's upper torso. As time went on the muscle and skin slowly started to stitch itself back together, Katara having managed to repair the majority of the most lightly fatal wound under her hands but the young man still wasn't out of the woods just yet. After what felt like twenty minutes Yuan decided their patient was in a stable enough condition to move out to their observation ward, Katara was flushed, the showing signs of perspiration beaded across of brow and ran down her cheeks. She took a steadying breath raising her hand and wiping the droplets of sweat from her forehead, thankful that the man was going to make a full recovery. In a way it reminded her of Aang, that fateful night in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se, the flash of blue lighting that pierced the air in two. The horrid sight of his lifeless body falling to the ground and the weeks that followed on board that fire nation ship contemplating the worst. She'd have killed another human if that was what it took to keep him alive during those excruciating weeks and she valued each day with him because of it. _I'll never let anyone take you away from me again._ She thought to herself… after cleaning up the last of her things Katara was about to take her leave when the familiar voice that belonged to Yuan called to her.

"Katara dear, a word please?" she warmly stated.

"Of course." They both made their way up the flight of stairs to the room of which Yuan carried out her administrative work. The room was small and welcoming, its shelves decorated with old heirlooms form her past and her days spent growing up in the Northern Watertribe. They'd reminded Katara of her own home and it brought her joy to see that even this far away one could always take a piece of their memories with them regardless of where their life brought them.

"Yuan I just want to say how sorry I am for earlier today, I. I don't know what came over me. I promise it won't happen again." She managed to speak out before Yuan her wiser in years had a chance to speak.

"No need to worry dear these things happen, even to the best of us. The important thing is his children still have their father in their lives." Her words were heartfelt and sincere, and Katara's posture loosened at knowing her apology had been accepted.

"Katara you are one of the best healers I've ever come across and still so young, it fills my heart with joy knowing that someone from our sister tribe has the potential to do great things in this world. You've brightened up the lives of so many people who've walked through here, along with the people who work beside you – I'd just hate to that light not reach out to the other places of this world where maybe there isn't as much brightness." Yuan was always soft spoken and wore a smile on her face. Her words had always carried more weight to them than one would have thought. After all putting people's needs and concerns before her own was something she'd been brilliant at doing. Katara could only admire her for doing so, even after the blunder she'd made today form lack of care Yuan still took it as an indication she'd possibly been considering her place working within those walls.

"I want you to be happy dear, and I'd hate to think you'd entertain the thought that staying here for the sake of pleasing me or anyone else for that matter would mean sacrificing your own happiness and aspirations."

"Yuan, I'm more than happy here, me and Aang have met some incredible people here and built up happy life here together. I'd never want to give up all that, I know I'm only eighteen but four years ago when the war ended all I've wanted to do was to have somewhere to call home – or at least a home away from home that is close to everything and everyone. And here is perfect, Aang can still be close by for his Avatar duties and I can travel with him. Honestly we wouldn't change this for the world." The sincerity within the blue of her eyes mirrored the weathered blue of the ones that belonged to Yuan

"Well I'm glad to hear that dear." She beamed, tilting her head and giving Katara a broad smile.

"Right off with you young lady and enjoy the rest of your evening, I'll finish up here." She stated and Katara bowed to her elder in respect before making her way towards the exit.

It had been a long day, safe to say an eventful one at that. In the back of her mind Katara cursed herself for her lack of attention at that moment. How did her mind wander at such a critical time? And why off all things did it decide to bring her back to the events of only a couple hours before hand? To Their passionate love games, to their inhibitions that had been lost in the throes of lust and desire. The sight of him bent over like that, the way his rear jutted out from between her hands, the power and control she had over him as she thrust her hips forward making her dildo disappear into his ass over and over again. His earth shattering moans punctuated by her own screams of bliss. The way her hands gripped his hips more tightly the longer her pounding of his rear went on…

" _AAahh"_ she sighed out from under her breath before once again reality slapped her in the face and back into her surrounding, Katara stopped dead in her tracks. Trying to tame the inappropriate thoughts from rearing up in her mind. She took a steadying breath trying to calm herself and her eyes went wide, the crimson now spilling into her cheeks when she felt it; the heat of arousal from between her legs. katara dipped her head, pressing her arms against her side before peering up at the flocks of people who were no doubt trying to make their way home the same way she was. None any the wiser to her plight. Chuckling to herself Katara decided it was high time to pay a visit to the one shop that had supplied her the tools for her kinks and desires. _Aang I swear if your day wasn't as torturous as mine was I'm going to roast you._ She mused a half hearted smile now dancing across her lips at the fact.

She recalled the events that lead her to this point. The heat from his body that was laid beneath her, the gawking sound that roused her from her slumber and the messenger hawk perched on top the bedrooms windowsill from which that sound belonged. She rolled over slipping her feet off the side of the bed, her body and mind still wobbly from the clutches of sleep that'd previously held them. She sat up, making her way over to the window fanning her hand in front of her face as she went, she was covered in sweat. The heat from the midday sun having roasted her body still clad within the confines of tight latex. Undoing the birds back holster she pulled out the letter, her blue orbs intently running across the letters text. It was addressed in her name? What or who for that matter had needed her attention? 'Katara rebel coalition bands have just forced their way into the northeast most territories, and as such the fighting has brought with it a large number of wounded both Fire nation rebels and Earthkingdom soldiers. We need you assistance as soon as possible.' Katara instantly snapped into action, struggling to peel off the latex tank top glued to her curves, raising her arms above her head she fully shed the garment, tossing it to one side. Reaching down she hastily undone the straps around her waist and thighs, letting the harness and dildo fall down her legs, before stepping out of it and immediately stripping the bikini and stockings from her lower. After dressing herself she bound towards the door, her features laden with worry as she approached the entrance of the house, pleading to herself that she'd make it in time to those in their hour of need…

After making her way down the narrow street that housed its kinky edifice she soon arrived at her destination. The shops front was adorned with nothing more than a black base colour and engraved red lettering, 大夏的精品: Da-Xia's boutique, It's low key nature easing the young waterbenders apprehensive thoughts. Satisfied that there was no one about she proceeded to make her way inside. Da-Xia was sitting in her usual position within the shop behind the counter, her arms folded and head atilt to the side. Her jade green eyes were perplexed and held a look of contemplation as they stared out through the one of the shops side windows. Upon noticing the blue of the waterbenders styling's she immediately jumped from her previous perch and took the waterbender into a warm embrace.

"Lady Katara back twice in one day I see." She beamed, bright eyed.

"Soo… did you get a chance to use it? How was it? Come on you have to tell me all!" she pecked, her features that of an excided puppy waiting patiently on its treat.

"Da-Xia! I'm hardly going to go into the details now am I?" she deadpanned, her posture stiffening and shy grin spread across her face.

"Yeaahhh but Kataraaa, he's..Yano the Avatar..And well that's just soo.. Hot."

"Haha sorry Da-Xia you'll just have to use your imagination." Katara teased, a bittersweet smile now playing on her lips.

"Fine" Da-Xia huffed "but at least roughly summarise it for me, please?" Katara shook her head Da-Xia having finally broken her resolve.

"Right, it was. Incredible! Everything about it, the feeling of power, knowing I was in total control of his pleasure, taking him in that way…uuugghh… it was amazing!"

"In fact, you could've told me it was going to be so addicting that it'd have me day dreaming and zoning out while an Earthkingdom soldier was spewing blood all over the place." Her last sentence was cheerful but laced a serious undertone within, informing Da-Xia of her distress about earlier.

"Okay number one: I'm really sorry about the Earthkingdom guy and number two: yes I did!" she playfully scolded back.

"Yeah I didn't think you meant literally."

"I told you, it's the ultimate form of power exchange, it's the very personification of dominance. Once you slip into the world of bdsm there's no going back sweetie."

"Is it really that habitual?" Katara questioned, her brow furrowing.

"Erm yeah pretty much, strapon or pegging play as some would call it probably makes up around emm, seventy percent of me and my partners sex lives, let alone all the bondage on top of that. Ropes, chains, tape, cuffs, flogging, sounding, suspension bondage, impact play, role play, chastity. Never mind the plethora of sex toys out there." She pandered, her hand placed on her chin as if in deep thought. At this point if Katara had thought she and her pet had even began to scratch the surface and delve into the wild and whacky world of bdsm she was thoroughly mistaken. Her eyes lit up with excitement and apprehension; she wanted it all, to dive head first deeper into this world and bask in the joys it was to bring along with it. Her resolve was set and she was going to make him her submissive for life.

"Yeah, we need to make this official." Da-Xia nodded, pointing to the wall off to the side of them.

"Pick any one you want, ohhh I'd suggest a nice thick one, and this is on the house. Yano, sorry about your distractions and all." She wickedly smiled…

* * *

He was face down, legs slightly parted on the bed. His eyes slowly started to open, his senses laden with stimulation form the outside world, the absent warmth that would have usually accompanied her presence was no longer there. He rolled onto his back and with a heavy sigh propped himself onto his elbows. It wasn't like her to just get up and leave without letting him know first, but where had she gone and what for that matter had needed her that much to make her take off all of a sudden? Sliding his legs of the side of the bed he placed his feet on the ground contemplating her lack of presence. Getting up he sought out his clothes and began to dress, slipping on his trousers and pulling his tingles robes over his head before tying off the sash around his waist. His rear was aching, a lush reminder from their taboo love making the he assumed had taken place a couple of hours before hand judging from the position of the afternoon sun hung in the sky casting a orange hue into the room. It wasn't a bad ache by any means, rather a lustful reminder to how she'd exuberantly pounded him during their throes of passion, their taboo love games, the one's of which she so expertly exercised her dominance on him. After removing himself from the bed he made his way over to the window, noticing the note still harboured on its sill, before the ruffling noise below his feet stopped him in his tracks. He looked down finding the discarded pieces of latex garments all spread across the floor, the blue of her tank top, stockings and panties all seemed to be tossed in a rushed manner, hastily shed. As well as the glass like shine of latex garments catching his eye the stark black of leather straps that belonged to the strapon harness now drew his full attention, along with the eight inch instrument of pleasure that was still attached at the base of the cluttered straps. With a reminiscing sigh his mind's eye cast him back to it all; the cries of pleasure from his gagged mouth, the white knuckled fists that balled further into the sheets below him each and every time she drove all eight inches into his hole, the deep pressure he felt as the dildo slid further up into his rectum stretching him apart. The feel of her hands clasped either side of his hips that also gripped tighter and tighter with each passing moment, with each thrust rocking his mind and body over the edge. It was a feeling that he'd never be able to describe. That sensation, which touched and tingled every fibre in his body. like his body was trapped, held on the edge of orgasm about to explode at any moment but never doing so.

He was brought back to the room however when he heard the clicking sound from the front door opening, glancing over at the letter still by the window he figured there no point in reading its confessions now, no doubt Katara would be up at any moment now filling him in on the events that had led them to this point. Looking back down he reeled to himself, those intimate thoughts from the moment earlier now attested by the tent like structure sticking straight out from between his legs, those thoughts not without consequence he chuckled to himself. Not a second later the door to their bedroom sung open to revel a wary Katara and the jade green of her Earth kingdom scrubs. The days labours showing through her features. Their eyes met, their demeanour instantly transformed to lust and desire when storm greys and pearl blue connected to one another. Their unspoken questions to the other having already gotten their answer. After what seemed like an hour of anticipation Katara was the first to break the love like trance.

"so..You too huh?"

"Yeah" he quipped. The small grin playing on his features now mirrored her own. Her eyes quickly trailing over his lower 'tent'.

"Is this wrong? Are we normal?" he offered.

"Of course we are, we just have, more…"

"Kinky outlooks?" he finished.

"Exactly" she chirped back, the usual strict like atmosphere within the walls of their room having been temporally replaced with light heartedness.

"I _need_ you to keep dominating me like this, to make me your slave for life." He said, his resolve beaming and tone clear cut.

"Then you should know what to do: strip and down on your knees." She accreted, her tone strict and unyielding.

He did as instructed lifting his outer robe and tunic and dropping them on the floor at his feet. His lower was next reaching down he undid the sash around his waist, his pants sliding down his legs and pooling at his feet, freeing up his erection. That all too familiar creeping slithering through his exposed body and mind. After riding himself of his clothing Aang dropped down onto his knees, he could almost feel his master's intense gaze on now, eyeing up every contour and line of muscle his naked body had on offer. Katara began to make her way over to him, reaching out with her right hand her fingers traced their way along the top of his shoulders as she slowly circled around him. Her poise almost intimidating in nature, like a sparrow-hawk stocking it's pray.

"From here on out this is your life, to serve your master in every way possible, understood?" She announced, the vibrancy within her ocean blues lapping with desire as they took in the sight of their kneeling submissive.

"Yes." He drawled.

"You will do whatever I say when I say it, understood?"

"Yes master."

"You will present yourself naked and on your knees at the foot of the bed whenever I walk into the room, understood?"

"Or if I'm already in the room before you, you will strip, kneel and await my instruction, understood?" she added.

"Yes master." He replied.

"You will keep your body groomed and shaven for me at all times, and if you don't you'll be punished, understood?" she ordered, his answer quickly following after her spoken question.

"You will kneel at the side of the bed each night and ask for my permission to enter and sleep beside me, understood?"

"Yes" drawled

"You will give me pleasure whenever I want and how I want, understood."

"yes."

"If you don't do a good job or get me off enough you will be punished. Or I might just punish you because I feel like it, understood?" She chirped, the wicked undertones held within her voice easy to hear.

"Yes master, completely."

"But there's one thing I need you to understand above all else, my little pet" she affirmed, standing tall in front of him now.

"Whatever you want, master." He offered as she bent down in front of him, her face just mere inches away from his own. Reaching out she cupped his face, bringing his gaze up to meet her own. Her blue orbs were deep with reassurance, permeated with love for him.

"Always remember sweetie you're my boyfriend first, my submissive second, if there's anything you don't feel comfortable with please never hesitate to tell me, understood?" Her words were soft and gentle, their silent plea reflected in her eyes.

"Of course Katara, if I didn't want this trust me I'd let you know straight away." With that her resolve was set and placing a gentle kiss on top his forehead she stood back up.

"Hmh in that case then, time to make this official." She sternly stated, reaching into the bag she'd brought home earlier, before pulling out yet another piece of bondage gear she was to use on him. Held in her right hand was a two and a half inch thick black leather collar with pink leather padding along with sliver stud work finishing it off.

Placing it in front his throat she brought the buckles around the back of his neck, tightly securing it as the all too familiar smell of leather filled the avatars nostrils. Its grip around his throat became tighter and tighter with each ole she passed the buckle through before finally securing it off completely. While the collar was in no way suffocating him it was certainly tight enough to ensure him that it was there. With each and every constricted breath serving as a reminder of its presence. It was a metaphorical token of the power and ownership she had over him now, of him having given himself up to her in this way, completely at her mercy. She rounded on him, looking on with defiant authority towards her newly collared pet before placing her foot on his shoulder and gently sending him face first onto the wooden flooring below them. Removing her foot off his bend over form she again made her way over to the black box and pulling out the pair of black leather cuffs. Trotting back over to him Katara knelt down behind him.

"Hands behind your back." She lectured, grapping his wrists together and securing the cuffs around each wrist before firmly fastening of the buckles.

Making her way back around to his front she began undoing the sash of her scrubs, letting it fall to the ground at her feet, her tunic opening to reveal her mocha curves of her breasts. Her tunic was next, tossed to the side of his head followed by her leggings and finally her undergarments.

"Lift your head up." She commanded, her tone was cold but laced with that of yearning, she needed her release after the events of her day and to the wandering of her thoughts that had brought her back to this room. To when he was bent over on full display for her to lap up at her convenience.

"Good pet, now start licking." She conned, her voice longing and heavy with desire. Lifting her left leg Katara planted her foot on his shoulder her wet slit now just inches from his face. Arching his head he drew his tongue out along her folds causing a throaty groan to fall past her lips. She tasted delicious, for a fleeting moment he'd forgotten just how devilishly sweet her arousal was. She moaned out in pleasure, a shaky breath escaping her throat. Spurred on by her reaction the Avatar furthered on his actions, parting her slit with his tongue and probing deeper into her. His own moans of pleasure from his actions laced along with the ones that belonged to his dominant. She threw her head back, her hair swinging through the air and framing her back in a waterfall of chocolate brown curls. She cried out, her eyes shut tight and body withering with pleasure. She was lost to it all, the waves of ecstasy that blasted through her body every time he contorted his tongue inside of her; mindless of the cries of bliss that only getting louder and louder the further she descended into the throes of climax. As time went on his vigour had only increased, he was love drunk now, ruthlessly licking and sucking every inch her folds had on offer. His saliva along with her arousal now dripping down his jaw whilst the sound of her moans only caused his member to become painfully hard. Hands that were once by his shoulders had now reached up and grapped the back of his head forcing his face further into her, indifferent to rather he could breathe or not. She was hanging on by a thread, her will all but ready to cave in to the gushing orgasm about to overtake. With a final lick from his tongue she screamed out, her nails painfully digging into the back of his head as her orgasm rocked through her shaking body and eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her ejaculate filling and squirting out the sides of his mouth before dripping down and pooling on the floor below.

"Good boy." She managed between heavy panting, her eyes still swimming in the waters of her orgasm.

After a minute her breathing returned to normal and removing her leg from his shoulder cast her gaze down to the pair of awaiting greys orbs, her blue depths laden with mischievous hidden intent.

"Now that you've had your fun time for me to have mine. On the bed. Face down. Ass up." She happily quipped, the all too familiar wicked grin coming to light on her lips. If the Avatar thought their earlier escapades involving him bent over and her fucking him silly with a strapon were over he had now been slapped silly with her spoken words – and all to his absolute delight, her words sounding like music to his ears. The flashback to how she'd sent pleasure rocketing through his prostate, the feeling of having handed over control and being left with nothing, at the mercy of her whim all came crashing back to him. He needed to relive it all again, to bask in what it was to serve her in this way. It was captivating to him, this lifestyle that they had now made official to one another. Gathering himself off the floor he made for the bed with arms still cuffed behind his back, their restrictive nature only provoking the fires of desire and submission coursing throughout him. Making his way on his knees the young airbender crawled onto the bed gingerly lowered the side of his head and shoulders onto the sheets below him causing his rear to jut out. The now household brand feeling of exposure overtaking his awaiting body and mind.

Walking over to where she had previously left it Katara picked up the jumbled up pile of leather straps and started to untangle the strapon harness before slipping her legs in and pulling it up around her waist firmly tightening the straps there and around both her legs. She strode over to the side of the bed and reaching in she pulled out a fresh pair of vinyl gloves along with the jar of lube, which was now starting to deplete rapidly. Slipping on the gloves she positioned herself behind his rear, the large phallus object sticking out from between her legs lined out with its target, her eyes sparkling with eagerness and passion.

"Arch your back slave, like a good pet." She stated while dipping her two fingers into the jar of clear liquid, slathering them up to the last knuckle.

The avatar did as instructed arching his back causing his already exposed hole to stick out even further than it had already been. Licking her upper lip Katara started to push her fingers into his ass. The movement was fast and smooth causing the avatar to gasp out, her cautious single finger warm up having been replaced with a bold vehemence, no willingness to take to slow. She wanted him in this way bad, to relive those moments; of her thrusting in and out of him, the power she felt while doing so and the way he squirmed under her as soon as possible. He groaned out in pleasure, the feeling of his ass being stretched open causing his body to tense up momentarily as pain and pleasure mingled into one. No sooner were her two digits fully sheathed inside of hole had she pulled them back out and drove them in again, over and over. Each trust coming with more vigour than the last, his groaning now replaced with hard panting. Her finger fucking sending waves of pleasure through his prostate and shaking body, along with each thrust a small grunt pressed past her lips. Her demeanour overtook with lust and sightless yearning.

"Looking forward to another hard fucking pet?" she grunted out between heavy sighs, her blue orbs cast with determination as they took in the sight of the contorting body and bound hands laid out beneath her.

"Yeh..Yuss..Mar..ss..ter."

Deciding that he was warmed up enough or rather that she had become too impatient, Katara withdrew her fingers from rear before again she sought out the jar of lube. Taking the jar and much like the earlier application she drew out a hefty glob of lube and pasted over her fake member. Stroking the gooey liquid over its length she brought the tip up to his awaiting orifice, ready to mercilessly plunge the full length of her dildo into him.

"Ready to take my cock hard and fast slave?" her question didn't need it's answer, it was there already, his ass stuck up in front of her dildo that was dripping with lube.

She placed her hands either side of his hips and bucking her hips forward as the tip of her length pressed up against his opening. With a longing sigh she slowly started to push forward as the tip of her dildo began to penetrate his anus. Just as she was about to hungrily thrust more of the head into his hole the sound of a massager hawk rang out from the side of the room. Rolling her eyes she released of grip from either side of his hips and with a displeased sigh made her way over to the windowsill harbouring the bird and it's stowed letter. The mock up erection bopping up and down from between her legs as she went.

"Don't worry pet, you keep that ass nice and ready for me I'll be back in a sec." she sweetly stated while peeling of the gloves from her hands and tossing them on the floor. From his position face down on the bed Aang could hear the sound of paper being unravelled and he presumed that she was now reading the letter only to hear a gasp moments later. Tilting his head to the side he looked over to where his master stood his brow furrowing and eyes set with concern as to the contents of the sudden message.

"What's wrong master?" he questioned, his tone fraught with worry to her reaction.

"It's from Sokka and Suki." She deadpanned worry now showing through on her features.


	7. His New Slave Uniform

"We're going to have to go back, Sokka. I'm sorry I know we were going to see Aang and Katara but they're gonna have to wait, for now." She glumly stated, worry fixed within her eyes.

"I know." He interjected, his voice low and threaded with heartfelt understanding to her plight.

Since they had left Suki and Sokka were making good ground on their way from Kyoshi Island to Full Moon Bay. The journey thus far had been without issue and the couple were enjoying the calm waters that bridged Suki's island to the main land. After the fourth day of travel however news came in the form of a messenger hawk, sensing her apprehensiveness Sokka placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as Suki went about undoing the birds back holster. And that was when she read it, her eyes saddening and shoulders slumping forward, defeated.

"What's the matter?" he tentatively spoke, searching her eyes for her sudden change in disposition.

"It's from the girls, Oyaji. He's sick." She distantly stated, jade green eyes swelling with sorrow as the tears began to brim around her eyelids.

"Oh know..Is, is it bad?" he tried, dejection now becoming of his own voice at hearing the news.

"They're saying he suddenly fell ill just after we left, and that he's only gotten worse since then. She shut her eyes tight, trying to will the tears back but it was in vain. Her hands balled, nearly scrunching up the letter they'd held as tears now freely fell from her eyes. Oyaji had been like a second father figure to her, always there for her in her time of need or whenever she was feeling down. Suki had always admired how even during the tough times that the war had brought with it, he'd always put the needs of others before his own. In fact just about the whole island had been touched in some form or another by her elder's kindness. Strangers that happened upon their land, even at times the very enemy, who'd to most would have been shunned he'd help in their hour of need. He had given her so much to be proud of; an opportunity to do good for her people, to lead as an example and reinvigorate the image of the Kyoshi Warriors.

Sokka took her into a warm embrace, dipping his head into hers as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I don't know the future, but if there's one thing I do know is that Oyaji is a tough one. He's never backed down form a challenge in his entire life and I know for a fact he's not about to now either, he's too strong willed. Understand?" he whispered down into her hair before pulling away and tenderly placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I do, I just don't want anything to happen to him, why didn't I notice this before? I should have seen this coming. How could I have been so sightless to him?" she sobbed, guilt shimmering from her green orbs that held onto the empathic storm blues of the ones looking back.

"Hey, this isn't your fault, how could you have known? Oyaji knows if there'd been anything you could have done to help, you would have. But you didn't know, _no_ one did." He reassuringly whispered down to her, his arms wrapping tighter around her body.

"Right then, let's not waste any more time, we'll catch the next intersection fairy back to Kyoshi Island." He said, determination coloring his voice.

It had been a hard blow to the two, both having been set to reacquaint with old friends and family. Time only making their longing for the other couple only grow in stature, giddy natured and jumping at the idea to have at least some of the gang reunited within the great walls of the Earth Kingdoms capital. To catch up and share in the good old times their friendship had meandered through. It was one they were going to have to put on hold for the time being, much to a saddened Sokka and Suki who set out writing the letter that was to inform Aang and Katara of their change of plans.

"We'll be back for you's in four weeks." Sokka mussed, a hopeful smile spread across his jaw while looking out towards the departing massager hawk as its outline slowly muddled into the horizon _._

* * *

Katara's eyes scanned over the letter, the flash of gloom within those vast depths easy for him to pick up on.

"What's wrong master?" she heard him ask, and she wanted to answer him straight back, but her mind's wandering distracted her. Her eyes and thoughts too engrossed in the revelations they had just came across.

"It's from Sokka and Suki." She finally spoke, her voice cast with worry and doubt.

"Oyaji is sick. They don't know if he'll pull through." She continued, her expression blank and posture stiff with worry for her brother and one of her best friends. He wanted to speak, to tell her everything was going to be alright but he couldn't, he sensed her unease at the news and wanted to reassure her but felt it best to just acknowledge the sudden less than good news.

"Oh no, I know they were really close. But let's just hope he makes a speedy recovery. It's the best we can do for them now." He said, his voice gentle and assuring, easing her concern for the two.

"I know, they've headed back to Kyoshi for now, but will be back in three or four weeks." She mussed, her tone softening, a lightheartedness now dissolving the once sorrowful atmosphere within the room.

"On the flip side of things, I guess that now leaves me with nearly a whole month to do whatever I want to you slave." She perked up, the wicked smile lingering on her lips now mirrored on his own. Her eyes beaming and springing to life as her sinful and kink crazed ideas came to life in her head.

"Ya know, I think you still don't look quite the part yet pet. Your fucking in the ass can wait, for now." She smugly stated, her eyes portraying that of lust and need, no doubt ready to resume in on the ruthless fucking she was just about to give him not minutes before hand, but there was a hidden intent to those blues, one which he would soon find come to life. Katara walked back over to where she left her bags from earlier and reaching in she pulled out a folded black bag that looked like it contained some sort of clothing, it was the same type of bag the wealthy earth kingdom citizens would use to cover and protect their fine articles of clothing that would usually only be found at royal balls or high class social events. Reaching for the zipper of the bag Katara undid the zip before pulling out her mystery item. Held on her right hand now was a vibrant pink latex suit, its glossy exterior shinning beautifully in the light of the afternoon sun. Aang's jaw all but dropped at seeing the newly revealed item of clothing, his thoughts racing to that of embarrassment and slight residing curiosity at the same time. Since first seeing his Masters seductive body clad within tight latex that hugged every fine ark of her curves he had always wondered what it was like to wear the new and taboo material, and from the looks of it he was about to find out. Both to his dismay and curiosity, the heat resonating from his cheeks at her stark choice of color. It was a single piece that started with a turtle neck tank top with leggings and a two inch frilly hem around the waist to complete the look with a zipper that ran from the neck down to the base of the back. More notably the avatar also observed a small zipper placed just where his anus would be. The young man's eyes lit up with naughtiness as he pondered the potential uses his master would no doubt have for such a zip. If the Avatar was hoping for a more manly looking costume he had now been sorely mistaken as the feminine styling of the singlet were handed off to him, poised and waiting for him to squeeze into. Much to the delight and amusement of his dominant lover, her sinful grin clear as day as she eyed up her rosy cheeked slave.

"Don't worry pet, you'll look soo pretty when it's on." She giggled, the enjoyment at his dispense radiating from her voice.

"And take off your collar, you'll need to in order to get that lovely neck of yours into the suit." She seductively suggested whilst offering him the singlet.

After being handed the degrading article of clothing Aang made for the bathroom, latex in hand as he proceeded to enter the small room, closing the door behind him before taking a seat on the side of the bath tub. With a disgruntled huff he set about unzipping the back of the suit before gingerly slipping his feet into the openings at the legs. While the outside of the suit was glossy and smooth its inside felt entirely different, its material dragged and clung to his skin like sticky tape. She had instructed him to coat its inside with something called talc powder and after doing so it made the process inherently easier. After sliding his feet in he began to pull the legging portion of the suit up his legs only to find when his toes reached the bottom they found attached socks awaiting them, only adding to the kinkiness. Shrugging the errant thought from his head he concentrated on working the suit up to his hips, quickly working his package into the confines of the rubbery material. Aang nimbly hoped to his feet, casting a quick look down at his legs considering the fit so far, the suit wasn't even half way on and it was already tightly conforming to every curve of his legs. Katara must have given the tailor his exact measurements he'd mussed. Wiggling his hips he squeezed his backside into the suit, contemplating how best to get into the rest of the garment. Deciding to start with his left arm he pulled the body glove up and contorted his body back slipping his arm through the hole of the tank top section, before doing the same for his right. Rolling his shoulders he pinched his back which made everything fit a lot more snuggly in all the right places. Reaching around he decided there'd be no way he'd to able to zip up the back zipper himself and with a small chuckle to himself and his admiral efforts he made for the door, opening it up and revealing his latex clad body to an awaiting Katara, her lips still curled in a wicked grin.

"Good boy, now over here and I'll zip you up nice and tight." She purred, her lustful tone now making the avatars tightly encased sex now near painful. Turning around on the spot Katara reached for the zipper and the base of his back and slowly and erotically started to pull it up his back, a small sigh pressed past her lips as she went before finally the zip was pulled up to his neck. This made everything a whole lot tighter and form fitting with every inch of his legs and torso now covered in the materials glossy like grip. After he'd been zipped up Katara then went about replacing the collar, wrapping the buckles around his neck and securing it just as tightly as it'd been before.

"Oohhh, you look soo pretty in pink my little pet." She mockingly flattered, making her way around and facing her pink clad submissive and admiring her handy work,

"Perfect, now spin around and let me see all those fantastic curves." She sweetly told him, her eyes derisive and lapping with lustfulness. Aang did as instructed, spinning on the spot, the hem of his outfit slightly waving as he twirled.

The latex really was like a second skin instantly transmitting every sensation and feeling from the wooden floor below, his reaction to the newly found feeling of the rubbery material having been just the same as Katara's. Aang licked his lips and found they now had a sheen of sweat on them, as well as the sudden perspiration forming on his body Aang soon felt his nipples starting to rapidly harden due to the sensation of the latex rubbing against them. He took a few steadying breaths trying to tame the arousing feeling the tight rubber was causing his body. Aang choose to try and concentrate on something else, busying his mind with other thoughts that didn't involve the erotic feel of rubber against his skin but soon found his attention was soon brought back when the material around his sweaty lower back and rump hadn't quite settled into their final resting position on his body when the taught material slipped up between his ass cheeks and folded up against his puckered anus. He couldn't hold it back any longer and his toes scrunched into the wooden floor beneath them as a soft moan pressed past his lips. Only widening the aberrant grin playing on his master's lips.

It was degrading, having to wear such a feminizing outfit, his cheeks attesting to the fact when he felt the heat of embarrassment rising on his face. While having to perform and boast his body to her in such a way was at first humiliating, he had to admit the feel of the latex against his skin was something he quickly began to love. The tightness of it, the way it hugged and constricted every nook and cranny on his body, how it amplified the heat of his body and made him sweat – it was joyous.

"Eerrmm as much as I'd love to get back to fucking your ass, it's getting late. We can start again in the morning and besides, from the looks of it that latex is doing a fine job torturing you. Hmm I'm sure you'll be begging to cum in the morning." She said, undoing the straps of the harness letting it fall to her ankles, dildo in tow. Crawling into the bed she turned to her side eyeing him up. He knew the new rules and knew what was coming next. Making his way over to the side of the bed he knelt down, her wild blues connected with his pleading storm grays.

"May I enter, mistress?" he asked, his question having gotten the answer he was hoping for when she started to nod her head. Climbing into the bed he snuggled up beside her, her arm reaching around and resting on his hip, as sleep began to overtake them both.


End file.
